Bound
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Quatre had expected Duo to present him with something different, but he certainly hadn't expected a slave. Now they were bound and still would be even more, in ways he would have never imagined. QuatreXHeero Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **Just a random idea I had. No idea where it came from… Maybe from History classes since we were studying ancient Egypt and Greece. Anyways, I decided to write a first chapter just as an experiment, you guys tell me if it's interesting enough to be continued. ;)

_**Chapter 1**_

He was standing at his private garden, admiring the way the green grass and trees could grow even within the heat of the desert. They adapted to new situations, they had adapted to the desert, just like he had done, but still he couldn't live completely without the green and that's why he loved that garden, he was just sad he didn't have any flowers in it, they didn't adapt as easily as the other plants.

The sound of steps broke through his train of thought, and he smiled. He was an important person in that small town, so the sound of steps usually meant business if not trouble, but not that day. That day it meant his dear friend had arrived.

Leaving the garden behind, he walked into the corridor that would lead him to the hall, he could hear the steps approaching already. Duo had never been the patient kind.

"Quatre!" the long haired brunette waved when they finally spotted each other in the long corridor.

"Duo!" the blonde smiled. "You're late."

"You know the guest of honor always has to be late."

"Then you're always the guest of honor."

"Of course." Quatre chuckled as he took in the appearance of his friend, the American never changed… He had forever had that long hair tied in a braid that hit his hips, and that genuine smile which could only belong to those who are always planning new ways of getting their friends in trouble. "I brought you a present."

"I wonder why that doesn't sound like a good thing…" the blonde muttered as Duo led him back to the hall.

"Oh, come on, Quat'! Give your old buddy here a chance."

"I didn't say I wouldn't accept the present. I just worry because, last time, you bought me these delicious looking chocolates and you didn't tell me there were drugs in them…"

"How could I have known?" the long haired man protested looking innocent.

"The point is…" Quatre eyed him sternly. "You should be careful about what you buy and where."

"I am careful! You'll see, this time I acquired something highly in fashion." He pushed the door open, there standing in the middle of the hall was the blonde's tutor, Rashid, a black haired strong man who also acted as a kind of butler coordinating the whole house staff, but he wasn't the one who captured Quatre's attention for beside him was a handcuffed brown haired man wearing nothing more than a pair of cheap white pants, his eyes cast downwards. A slave. Duo had bought him a slave… He could've laughed at the whole situation, instead he seized the braided man's arm and pulled him closer.

"What is the meaning of this?" he pointed towards the two other men, he could see the knowing expression on Rashid's face.

"As I told you, the latest fashion in the biggest Arabian towns."

"A fashion we were hoping never got here!" the blonde hissed.

"Why not? I'm sure you'll take good care of him."

"I'm completely against slavery, Duo. Doesn't matter what the other nobles say."

"Come on, Quat'. You should've seen how the guy was being treated… He might have been dead now if it hadn't been for me." They mentally counted the many whip marks on the man's back, some of them were still fresh. Quatre sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly before allowing the careless smile to return to his lips.

"You do have a good taste, you know…" he commented getting a laugh from Duo as they finally approached an annoyed looking Rashid.

"Master Quatre…" the bearded man started but the blonde shook his head raising his hand for silence. Then he turned to the other man, he wanted to see his eyes but he refused to look up and even though Quatre was a little shorter than him he wasn't short enough to see the man's face.

"Could you lift your head for me?" he asked being too kind hearted to order. "Please?" nothing, no sound, no movement.

"Quatre, I think you should…" the long haired man didn't have to continue.

"Look at me." The blonde ordered authoritatively but had to take a step back when the coldness of the other's glare hit him, those dark blue eyes were completely empty, devoid of all hope, devoid of all feelings but rage and hatred. "Does he… Does he have a name?"

"I don't think so…" Duo scratched his head lightly. "I've been calling him Heero after a horse I had when I was a child."

"You named him after your horse?" Quatre laughed, finally able to look away from those piercing blue eyes.

"It was a good horse."

"Rashid, find _Heero _a room, please? We'll be in my study."

"But, Master Quatre…" he stopped the blonde. "You're really going to keep him?"

"Yes, I am."

"But your father…"

"I'll deal with my father." Quatre placed a comforting hand on the taller man's shoulder and smiled gently. "Don't worry." He turned back to Duo but seemed to remember something. "Oh, and, Rashid? Be nice to him."

"I don't like his eyes." The older man offered as if that was a good enough excuse to treat Heero badly.

"I'll be careful." The blonde assured him, his eyes locking with the dark blue ones again before Rashid led the younger man away, and even when they were gone it still took Quatre a few seconds to break out of his trance.

"Q., man, you alright?"

"Yeah, I… I think so."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure." He shook his head, regaining the smile and placing an arm around his friend's shoulders as they walked to the study.

"You think Trowa will be angry? 'Cause I bought you such a good looking souvenir?"

"No, Duo. I don't think he will, especially because the last time he was here was almost six months ago." Quatre sighed, he knew Trowa and him had been in love a couple years before and they had decided to try having a relationship even though one of them had a job that required traveling a big part of the year. It had worked, it still worked, he just wasn't sure if the love was still there… "I don't blame him, he needs the job and he loves it."

"Maybe you guys should give it a break… Try new things, new people." Duo gave him a mischievous look.

"Maybe." The blonde agreed. "But if I'm going to discuss that with him I wanna do it in person."

"Just make sure you do it soon." They turned to see Quatre's father, the patriarch of the Winner family standing proudly in front of them, he had always had that threatening presence about him, that air of authority which made him a great leader to his people. "I can't wait to see you married, and my grandchildren all around me."

"You have dozens of daughters to give you grandchildren, father."

"That's supposed to mean you haven't given up those homosexual ideals of yours?"

"I wouldn't use those words but that's pretty much it." They watched each other in silence, Duo knew quite a fight was going on then, he was wondering if he should leave when Mr. Winner's gaze softened and he shrugged.

"I'll never change your mind."

"No, you won't."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Actually, we got a slave from…" the blonde felt his friend tense beside him. "one of those nobles you helped when you last were on Cairo."

"A slave? Have Rashid sell it immediately."

"But, father, don't you think maybe we could help this man? Restore his freedom."

"Once a slave, forever a slave. You know it's against our beliefs to keep slaves."

"What if I refuse to sell him?"

"I'm traveling tomorrow morning, I'll be away for two weeks. That's how long you have to get rid of it or I'll take matters in my own hands." He would have no more of his son's insolence, so he just gave him a menacing glare and disappeared down the corridor. Quatre turned to Duo, releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, the braided man looked genuinely regretful.

"Shit, Quat'! You were right about my presents… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I could just sell him but there's something about that guy that makes me want to help him."

"I know how you feel…"

"Maybe I should talk to him. I'll take the first aid kit with me…"

"I'll go with you."

"No, Duo. I think I may get more out of him if he doesn't feel threatened by someone else's presence."

"You're probably right. I'll take my things to my bedroom then."

"Do that." The blonde waved him away. "I'll be right with you."

"Quatre! Catch!" Duo turned around to throw him something, the key to Heero's handcuffs. Quatre looked at the key suddenly feeling apprehensive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **And here is the second chapter. This is the second version of it. I had already written the whole thing when I had a new idea that twisted the whole plot, so half of this chapter had to be rewritten. Thanks to a pervert friend of mine for Duo's joke idea XD and thanks to you all for the feedback I hope you'll keep letting me know whether I got things right or not.

**Chapter 2**

Rashid held the slave's arm tightly as he pulled him along, he was worried about his young master facing his father because of such an unnecessary gift. It wasn't worth it. He stopped in front of a small bedroom at the very end of the corridor, with only a curtain for a door. Inside a humble pile of blankets, the "bed", was all there was and beside it a basin with a jar inside it.

"This will be your bedroom from now on." The Arabian man finally let go of the other's arm, uncomfortable in his task. "Stay here until further orders."

Heero eyed the room uninterested, he'd been sleeping in far worse places the last few years. The older man beside him seemed tense, waiting for him to obey his orders so that he could leave. He simply turned around and headed back to a garden they'd passed on their way. That man wasn't qualified to give him orders, and he needed fresh air.

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you hear me?" Rashid followed the younger man reluctantly, he wanted so badly to just knock him unconscious and carry him back… His master's words echoed in his head though, and he couldn't do it, not when he had already left a red mark on the slave's arm, so he stood there watching quietly as Heero sat, basking in the slightly more humid air of the garden, his lungs would never fully adapt to the dry air of the desert.

Quatre arrived no more than ten minutes later, a smile discreetly making its way to his face when he saw how annoyed his tutor was. He could easily guess what had happened and that only made his smile widen. "Any trouble?"

"He refuses to obey." The bearded man said matter-of-factly.

"Did you show him to his bedroom?"

"I did."

"That's all I had asked you to do." He placed a comforting hand on Rashid's shoulder. "You can go now. Make sure Duo doesn't break anything."

"But, Master Quatre, what are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine, just go." The blonde waved the man away watching until he disappeared, then, with a sigh, he walked into the garden taking his time to watch the scenery as he approached the other man. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The sunset in the desert…"

Their eyes met for a second before Heero looked away, he had to admit that he was confused by the blonde's actions. He wanted to keep his guard up as he'd always done but that calming presence made it impossible.

"I have to clean your wounds so try not to move." Quatre said as he sat behind the slave with a wet cloth. Heero flinched when it connected with his skin turning a glare at the blonde. "Does it hurt?"

Realizing the glares did no longer work he averted his eyes back to the scenery. "I've been through worse."

Struck speechless by the sudden and unexpected answer, Quatre resumed his task trying to ignore the way his heart had sped up at the sound of that voice. Later he'd blame Heero's good looks combined with Trowa's long absence for that queer reaction. "Why did they do this to you?"

"I'm a slave. It's part of it."

"That's why my family's so against this…"

"You should get rid of me." The seriousness of his voice stopped the blonde who smiled to himself.

"That's what my father wants me to do, but I think you deserve to have your freedom back."

"Once a slave, forever a slave." Heero retorted standing and putting some space between them.

"You sound just like him, but you're not his. You're mine and you'll do whatever I order you to."

"That's more like it." He didn't turn around but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Quatre could only gap as he stood, he was sure if he had been a slave he would have wanted his freedom back, Heero on the other hand… Not only did he seem to not want his freedom restored but he also wanted orders.

"You like to be treated as a slave?" the blonde waited somewhat nervous as the other man approached stopping only inches from him, dark blue eyes unable to read.

"That's what I am. And I refuse to answer to a weak man's wishes."

"You saying I'm weak?" Quatre felt anger boiling inside him, it was hard for someone to get in his nerves so fast but for some reason the slave's hot breath against his face and the monotone with which he spoke enraged him. If that man wanted orders he would have orders. "Get out of my sight. Now!"

Breathing a little too hard, he listened to Heero's fading footsteps until there was only silence. The sun had already laid behind the dunes, and a couple stars were starting to appear. He looked down at the keys he'd grabbed when he stood up, maybe it was for the best that he hadn't removed Heero's handcuffs. He had a feeling the man was a lot more dangerous than he looked, and if something bad happened his father would be more than pleased to blame _him _ for it.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid approached followed by a guilty looking Duo, and the blonde knew they had been eavesdropping, but he couldn't really blame them when they had obviously just been concerned. "You should get rid of him immediately." The Arabian received not even a look from his distressed pupil. "If you wish I could —"

"No, Rashid. I'm going to give him what he wants and I'm going to make him change his stubborn mind before the time father gave me is over."

"That's it, buddy. I like that attitude." Duo, who had been quiet until that moment, gave him the thumbs up before collapsing on one of the nearest benches. "What a temper that guy has… Bet that's why he was on sale."

"On sale?" both Rashid and Quatre turned to him visibly surprised.

"Yeah. It was quite a bargain." The American, unable to understand the horror that showed in his companions' faces, could only feel proud of himself.

"Duo, do you have any idea why a slave is put on sale?" the blonde asked serious. "It's because there's something terribly wrong with him."

"Like what? A small penis?"

"He's a slave who has already been sold and whose owners he murdered before being returned to the market at a lower price." Rashid cut in annoyed at the younger man's jokes. Quatre was trying hard to stop himself from laughing.

"Shit, man! You serious?" he watched the blonde nod still chuckling. "I swear I'll never give you any present, ever again."

"Flowers should be alright."

"So, Master Quatre, shall I dispose of the slave?"

Quatre looked thoughtful for a second, he knew if Heero really had murdered his previous owners they'd have to shoot him down, but what if he hadn't? Then they would be committing a terrible mistake, they would be stealing the life of an innocent man. "No, Rashid, not yet. First I want you to do a background check."

"You want me to go after the slave merchant who sold him to Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes. Duo will accompany you since he knows the man."

"And leave you here with Mr. 'Possible Murderer'?" the braided man asked incredulously. "No way!"

"I'll be fine."

"We'll go on one condition." The older man interrupted. "You have to promise not to be alone with him."

"I promise."

"Then, Mr. Maxwell, be ready to leave tomorrow morning. We'll be traveling for a couple days."

A couple days. The blonde was sure he could last that long, but he felt uneasy, as if he was being watched. He looked around, a shiver running down his spine, there was no one and he assured himself it was only the cold air of the desert night that was making him react so.

Hiding behind a column, Heero disagreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: **Wow… I'm actually getting reviews for this so I guess I'll just keep the chapters coming. ;) A lot of talking in this one and the introduction of an OC who may or may not be important in the future… I would explain the pronunciation of her name, but I guess it's just better you find your own ways of saying it. I wish you all a Happy Easter! Please leave a "review-egg". XD

_**Chapter 3**_

"I hope you have a safe trip, father." He commented watching as the older man placed his bags by the door, there was always that quiet uncomfortable feeling around them. They certainly didn't look like family.

"Me too." Mr. Winner finally turned to his only son, presenting him with a gentle smile. "Take care, son."

"I will." Smiling back Quatre thought maybe that was the opportunity to mention Heero again, perhaps his father's good mood would favor his cause. "Father, about the slave…"

"We won't go there, Quatre." The smile disappeared as Mr. Winner's face hardened. "I've made a decision about it and that decision still stands." The chauffer parked outside before entering to get the bags. "You better have sold that slave by the time I come home."

The door slammed shut, those had been his last words, and the blonde man shook his head wearily. He looked around the hall, the Indian tapestries hanging in the walls made him feel dizzy, that was obviously going to be an exceptionally hot day. Through the window he could see a soft breeze moving the leaves of the coconut trees, he decided to sit on the porch, besides Zoraide the old African woman who had practically raised him after his mother had passed away.

She looked up from the basin where she was washing a white table cloth, her always warm smile immediately in place. "It's hot inside, isn't it?"

"Burning." He smiled back, he loved the woman as a mother and he could see she wasn't getting any younger. "I wished I could spend more time with you, 'Raide… You haven't been lonely, have you?"

"I'm never lonely, child. I carry those whom I love in my heart wherever I go."

"I didn't mean it that way." One look and he knew she had understood his meaning for she chuckled.

"The new boy's been keeping me company since yesterday."

"Heero has?" Quatre inquired surprised and then realizing Zoraide could read him better than anyone added, "He's not really a boy anymore."

"You're all boys in my eyes." Shrugging she resumed her task diving experienced hands into the soapy water. "He's a nice kid if you want to know."

"Why would I want to know such a thing?"

She merely pretended not to have heard him, a little trick old people were allowed to use thanks to their famous unreliable hearing. He frowned. Right in front of the house, two boys of about eight years were playing with a white ball while an old man fixed the fence around his house.

"Any news from Trowa?" a more stubborn stain had captured the woman's attention though not so much that she couldn't continue their little chat.

"None." He tried to push away the anger that suddenly filled him, it was not Trowa's fault. Zoraide abandoned the basin and turned to him, that understanding smile back to her face, before she couldn't say anything though… The old man's voice cut in. The boys' ball had knocked down part of his newly fixed fence and he was yelling at them in his furry.

Quatre stood up immediately, but stopped when he saw no one other than Heero cross the street to aid the children, he reasoned with the old man and was quickly able to convince him. The man allowed him to enter in his property and retrieve the ball, which he returned to the grateful boys before they left in a hurry.

"Perhaps you're right about him, 'Raide." The blonde felt the need to say as he watched Heero start helping rebuild the fence.

Zoraide slowly got up, holding the basin tightly against her side, she patted the young man's head gently on her way to the house. The sudden quietness was not only calming but a little unsettling as Quatre realized he couldn't see Heero in that angry light anymore, he wasn't sure how he should treat him from that moment on. He'd have to give it some thought.

After a simple lunch, he locked himself in his father's study and worked hard on his paperwork, the piles could double even triple in only one day when his father wasn't around, so it took him almost the entire afternoon to finish everything. The clock had just chimed 6 PM when he allowed himself to leave.

The silence of the long corridors had never disturbed him as much as at that moment, maybe because he felt lonely or maybe because he had a headache, what mattered was that it bothered him greatly and, trying to run away from that deafening silence, he followed the relieving sound of the crickets into the garden and sat by one of the trees.

"What should I do?" he allowed that question to hang in the air, now he could also hear the faint sound of footsteps. "Come here." His voice was only loud enough that he could be heard, the steps ceased. "Sit and chat with me." He was ordering but his tone was gentle so it surprised him when Heero did exactly as told.

"You're breaking your promise."

"I know." Quatre smiled not at all shocked the other man knew about that. "Why did you help that man today?"

"Isn't it just natural for one to help and respect his elders?"

"I guess." The crickets continued their symphony even as the air started to cool down. Against his better judgment he leaned closer to the slave wondering if he really would obey whatever order he was given. In his loneliness the Winner heir had to admit it was very hard to pass up such an opportunity as that, especially considering who he was refusing. As a distraction he decided to make conversation. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No."

"How did you end up…" he trailed off unsure if it was a good idea to ask such a personal question. Heero's eyes narrowed for a second as if he had been reliving his long forgotten past, he apparently didn't find anything worth hiding for he leaned against the tree preparing to answer.

"I was given away as payment for an old family debt."

"Your family did this to you?" not even Quatre's horrified expression affected the slave who seemed more than comfortable with the whole situation after almost twenty years. "How… How could they?"

"I was only an adopted son." He had never tried to justify those people's actions before, so why was he doing it now? What was it about that blonde that brought up so many unknown sides of him?

"But a son either way!" the horrified expression persisted for another moment before Quatre blushed realizing just how intensely he was reacting. "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "I just can't imagine myself being so accepting were I in your position." Another pause, the crickets were silent and all that could be heard was their breathing. "I always feared that I, being born in a rich family, would end up becoming selfish and greedy… It was probably the contact with realities like yours and Zoraide's that saved me from such a horrible end."

Heero snorted, now on his feet, and looked down at the blonde. How had he, of all people, suddenly become someone else's confidant? He turned away with a not so well hidden sigh, he had better things to worry about…

"Mr. Winner?" one of the young maids bowed in front of them. "Dinner's served."

"Thank you." Quatre said smiling gently at her. She was one of the most recently hired maids and still obviously nervous in either his or his father's presence. She must not have been more than eighteen. "I'll be right there."

The girl bowed yet again, practically running back inside when her eyes met Heero's hard ones. She knew her lack of self-control was unforgivable in his eyes. "Don't be so hard on her." The blonde stood up brushing sand off his trousers. "Or on yourself." Their eyes met, and Quatre could see the confusion in the other man's eyes be quickly replaced by annoyance, but Heero would not say a word so the blonde left him there. His dinner awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: **Yet another chapter up and my attempt to make it longer completely failed… XD Sorry, guys. I'll keep trying though. This chapter starts with a little flashback/dream kind of thing, just to let you know, and I'm starting to wonder if the rating of this fic won't have to go up… I guess it's T for now, if you think it gets too heavy in later chapters you tell me.

_**Chapter 4**_

_It was half past midnight but the light of a lonely candle could be seen inside the stables, illuminating two figures standing across each other. The man paced, gesturing emphatically as he tried to convince the girl that their love was a love that could never be. She smiled and shook her head lightly as she reasoned with him, he was the only meaningful thing she had among her parents' apparently endless fortune. She couldn't lose him, she wasn't losing him._

"_Please…" she seized his arm, begging, her eyes filled with tears. "We can run away together!"_

_His eyes hardened, as much as he wanted to take up on her offer, he knew she loved her family and she couldn't be happy away from them. "Relena, you haven't given it enough thought." The gentleness of his voice only made her feel more certain of her decision as hasty as it may be._

"_We'll grab everything we need, right now, and catch the first boat out of Cairo." She was the one pacing now, fidgeting in sheer excitement. He could only smile at that stubborn girl._

"_You know I'd do anything for you." That was quite a confession coming from him, and her smile widened as she pulled their bodies closer._

"_If I were you, I would let go of her this instant." They turned to the now open door where the girl's father stood, gun cocked._

"_Daddy," she walked towards him in her desperation waving her arms as if to stop him. "you have to understand!"_

"_Understand? I do understand! He's seduced you so that you would help him escape!" he pushed his daughter out of the way only to realize the other man was no longer where he'd been before, he gritted his teeth in rage, but, before he could turn to go after the slave, he found his hand in a tight grip which prevented him from using his gun. His eyes flared towards that young man who dared to defy him, he didn't allow him to speak instead pulling his arm back with such strength that it didn't take long for them to find themselves on the floor, on a never ending struggle._

_The girl shouted at them to stop, torn between finding help and staying to offer hers once it was over. She chose the latter option remaining ecstatic until the sound of a shot broke the silence of the night._

He sat up as fast as he could, grabbing a knife he'd stolen from the kitchen and pointing it at the darkness. There was nothing but the cold night breeze moving the curtains like ghosts, ghosts from his past coming back to haunt him. With a sigh, he allowed his breathing to slow down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Now he knew why Quatre affected him the way he did… He was like her, loving and caring and accepting… and Heero couldn't allow it to happen again.

The moonlight reflected in the knife's blade caught his attention. They believed him to be a murderer, maybe he could use that to keep them away or maybe he could become a real murderer…

Steps in the corridor broke his train of thought. He hid the knife behind his back and moved quietly towards one of the darkest corners of the room, that way he would be able to see whoever it was before being seen. The light of a candle finally entered through the curtains, there was a moment of hesitation before the flying pieces of cloth were pushed aside and Quatre stepped in.

"What do you want?" he walked out of the shadows watching as the blonde instantly paled.

"You scared me." Quatre forced himself to laugh though the shock had still to wear off, for a second he had thought Heero would kill him… He certainly looked like the idea had occurred to him. "I… I couldn't sleep and I thought… Well, I'm not sure what I thought but you're the only other person in the house, so…" he was fidgeting, he really didn't have a good reason to be there.

Heero cleared his throat. "So?"

"So…" the blonde gapped in his search for words. "I came here." That must not have been a good answer for the silence stretched uncomfortably.

Quatre shook his head lightly, if the other man wouldn't say anything then he should be the one to lighten up the mood. He walked further into the room placing the candle on the floor by the bed where he sat with as much elegance as one could when the bed was, in reality, not more than a pile of blankets. "I'll move you to one of the guest rooms first thing tomorrow."

"I'm fine here." Heero replied harshly.

"That's irrelevant, after all I'm the one who gives the orders, right?" the blonde had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, there was actually a smile in the slave's face.

"The power feels good, doesn't it?" Heero walked to the door, pushing the curtains out of the way so that he could see the little moonlight that touched the corridor's walls.

"It does." Quatre admitted with a smile of his own. His eyes wandered over the other's naked back and he decided he didn't care about Trowa anymore, after all… He was too tired to. "You have a beautiful smile."

Heero snorted. "What a strange thing to tell another man."

"If you weren't a man I wouldn't have said anything." The blonde allowed his words to hang between them, he watched the other man turn back to him with raised eyebrows.

"What you're hinting at…" serious dark blue eyes found lighter green-blue ones. "Is very dangerous business."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I might."

The wind howled in its way through the corridor, moving the curtains aggressively until it had blown out the candle. Darkness joined the silence in surrounding them but Quatre didn't feel anything but tranquility. He shrugged reaching for the match box he had slipped in his pocket and relighting the candle. Heero wasn't looking at him anymore, he seemed lost in thought, perhaps the blonde's reaction hadn't been the expected one and he was trying to figure out why.

"You're no longer handcuffed…" Quatre observed wondering if the slave could have possibly stolen the keys without him noticing.

"They're easy to get rid of once you've learned how to."

"Maybe you can teach me some other time."

"All you need is an order."

"It's good to know you'll obey if I order but there are some things that would just be a lot better if you did because you want to." He received no answer, he hadn't expected one, their conversation was over. He stood grabbing the candle and taking a few steps until he was standing at the doorstep, beside Heero. "Be ready to move into the guest room."

"I will." His whisper played with the flame of the candle. He didn't mean to be seductive but their close proximity twisted the sound of the words just as it made them lean even closer to each other. Thankfully he realized that on time to stop it. "Don't."

"Why?" Quatre whispered himself, and their lips almost touched. "You can kill me afterwards…" he continued, closing his eyes, in his mind he could already feel them touching even though that one seemingly endless inch separated them.

Heero took a deep breath, his body ached to give in… The smooth white skin was tempting, the smell of incense inebriating, but, as dizzy as he felt, he gathered enough strength to step away. "It's against my principles."

"Principles?" the blonde straightened himself turning to the other man with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Never sleep with your owner."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"Goodnight, _Mr. Winner_."

Quatre smiled as he left, it had been a long time since he had had that much fun teasing someone… The last time had been with Trowa, and, even though he couldn't remember it as well as he used to, he still recalled being turned down and how that only increased his interest in the man. He had never been refused by any man before so having to conquer someone for once seemed extremely exciting. He knew for sure that that had strengthened the base of their later relationship…

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" he asked himself suddenly feeling guilty, though he knew the distance was probably what had in fact killed their relationship.

Watching the moonlight bathe the deserted garden, he knew it was too late to reconstruct what had been lost. The only doubt that remained was whether it was time to move on or whether he should just draw a new blueprint and try again from the start.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: **Hello, everybody! A chapter full of drama, which I love so much, just to entertain you while I deal with my own demons here in my little part of the world. Next chapter will be up as soon as those demons are truly defeated or temporarily out of combat. XD Thanks for reading and, please, review!

_**Chapter 5**_

Quatre had just lifted the tea cup to his lips when Zoraide came into the study with a silver tray, there she carried a single letter which was addressed to her young master. "It's from Trowa."

The cup clinked loudly against the saucer and the blonde lifted his eyes to the older woman's. She could see his reluctance as he accepted the envelope, turning it over and over in his hands before finally opening it. For sometime his eyes traveled slowly up and down the paper, then he put it down and stared straight ahead as if in thought.

"He's arriving in three days." His eyes found Zoraide's once again. "That should be good news, shouldn't it?" he searched her face rather eagerly but found no answer. "'Raide?"

"Not necessarily, child." She said with all the tranquility she had gathered throughout the years. "If you really intend to break up with him then no, it shouldn't be good news."

"Am I breaking up with him?" now on his feet he had to shook his head to clear it. "I don't even know what I feel anymore."

"I know one young man who may be able to help you." Zoraide averted her eyes on purpose, making herself busy placing the dirty dishes on the tray.

"Last night I was pretty sure I could do that…" he collapsed back in his chair, eyes fixed on the abandoned letter. "But now, under the light of day, I feel guilty for having even thought about it."

"Sometimes it's better not to think too much and just allow things to happen." She still did not look at him, starting to walk towards the door with her now full tray. "Dinner will be served soon."

"Dinner?" he looked up startled. "What time is it?"

"I believe it's a quarter to six."

"Already?" sinking even deeper into the chair he gave a quick glance to the still high pile of paperwork and sighed. "Just let me know when it's served."

"You should stop working so much." Zoraide quickly closed the door before he could come up with any excuse to that.

After a second glance at the paperwork pile, he was out of the room banging the door closed behind him. It was a fact that burying himself in his work would not solve any of his problems and, as much as he wanted to follow Zoraide's advice, he needed to think.

He sat in his favorite spot at the garden, under the very same tree where he'd sat with Heero the day before, and for the first time he contemplated doing what his father wanted him to do… Get married and have children. Maybe he could fall in love with a woman if only he took the time to try. That thought had just occurred to him when he saw the young maid walking towards the kitchen, he called her without hesitating, watching as she blushed before stopping in front of him.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Are you busy?"

"No, sir."

"Could you sit with me for a couple minutes?"

"I… I…" she grew even redder then nodded and kneeled elegantly beside him.

"So, tell me a little about you." He felt ridiculous saying that but he needed to distract her while he analyzed the situation, or rather while he analyzed her.

She had long light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a delicate face with rosy cheeks, her hands moved slowly as she spoke and her smile was full of emotion but, even though he could see all that, he couldn't find her attractive and he had to admit it.

"…and I was finally hired by Mr. Rashid." Her eyes sparkled with what he could only name as pride.

"I hope you'll enjoy working for our family." He gave her his business smile, and she realized it was time to go.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winner, but I should be helping in the kitchen."

Quatre watched her go and sighed. It really was hopeless… "Tell me what you think." He closed his eyes, the sounds were enough for him to know that Heero had jumped off the tree.

"It's hopeless."

"So I thought." Reopening his eyes he watched the slave standing there, he had already changed a little since his arrival, his eyes shone with a different, more intense light, and the blonde wondered if he could possibly have something to do with that. "Dine with me." He blurted out, making Heero raise an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be a slave not a guest."

"Too late. You've already moved to the guest room." The blonde put on his most annoying smile but the other man's expression didn't change. At Zoraide's sign they walked together to the dinning room.

The table was already set, and the maid was lighting the candles. She watched astonished as the slave sat at the table, she waited for the rebuke the young master was sure to give him but it never came and she was sent back to the kitchen by Zoraide who would stay back as she always did.

"How does it feel to be a guest?"

"Unbelievably uncomfortable." Heero raised an inquiring gaze to Quatre whose foot he could feel against his leg.

"Come on, Heero. It can't be that bad!" the blonde reasoned looking innocent.

Frowning the brown haired man turned his full attention to the food in his plate, perhaps ignoring may be a good strategy. For the moment, at least, it worked and they ate their dinner in tense silence.

Zoraide watched the scene taking place in front of her with a straight face. She had seen it before when her young master had first invited Trowa Barton for dinner. The only difference was that Heero reacted with silence and glares whereas Trowa would have used amused smiles and polite excuses. Just the obvious difference between a slave and an educated man, she thought. Quatre seemed to be enjoying himself though, and the old woman could only smile.

"Accompany me to my bedroom." The blonde ordered with a smile as he finally left the table, he could see the danger flashing in the other man's dark blue eyes but, except for that, there was no sign of retaliation.

They walked in silence. Heero could feel how tense and unsure Quatre really was, he looked thoughtful, and anyone would have said he was having second thoughts but the slave knew better. That damn blonde was too stubborn to go back on his decision. "Why were you talking to the maid back at the garden?"

Quatre stopped suddenly turning to the other man with surprise written all over his face. He felt like crying. Why had he done that? Had he really used that girl only so that he could answer a couple questions? Erase some doubts? Was that what he was doing with Heero? Was he using him as a substitute for Trowa? Or was he actually cheating on the only man who had ever loved him?

"I'm sorry." Was all he could whisper before looking away. "I don't know what's happening to me… I must be out of my mind. I'm sorry."

Heero knew he shouldn't be feeling anything, but he did and he wasn't sure how to react. Was it his fault that the blonde was crying? He certainly felt guilty enough to want to comfort him. All possible actions and words crossed his mind but before he had time to analyze and choose between his options, Quatre grabbed his hands and locked them around his neck.

"Kill me." He begged. "Free me from all this."

"I can't." the reply was so immediate, the blonde allowed Heero's hands to slip away in his surprise.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me." He turned away with the clear intention of leaving but Quatre's voice stopped him.

"I don't know who I am anymore…" the blonde leaned against the wall slowly sinking to the floor. "I don't know what I want… and I… I've used you and that girl. I am not this person, Heero." He looked up but the other man hadn't turned back to him. "I haven't been the same since Trowa left…"

"But now he is coming back, and you are lost at what to do." Their eyes met, there was a peaceful understanding between them.

"I had never wanted anyone else as badly as him… Until now."

"It's probably temporary but I'll keep out of your sight if you want me to."

The sudden gentleness in Heero's voice almost made Quatre answer negatively, he was trying to be logical though so he simply nodded half-heartedly hiding his pain as the slave walked away into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: **Well, I think I managed to write a longer chapter this time. Not much longer but… It's a fast chapter, or so it feels to me, and the truth is slowly coming up. I'll dedicate this to my grandmother, it was her birthday yesterday. Nice reading, everybody!

_**Chapter 6**_

When Rashid and Duo arrived the following morning, they found Quatre waiting for them in the hall. He was pacing and fidgeting, a clear sign that something was troubling him, but not enough that he couldn't receive his friends with an honest smile.

"It's so good to see you, guys."

"I knew you'd miss us." Duo smiled clapping the blonde on the back. "You sound like you had a hard time though."

"Yeah." Quatre smiled wearily, and Rashid frowned. "I think I may need therapy when this is all over… But we can talk about that later. You should rest now."

"Yes, that's a good idea." The older man said heading towards the kitchen. "We'll talk over lunch. We need to have a very serious conversation." He gave his young master one last look over his should before disappearing behind the door.

"You want me to tell you?" Duo asked at the blonde's worried gaze.

"No, it can wait." Quatre motioned in the direction of the other man's bedroom and they started walking. "There are other things I need to discuss with you."

During their short walk to Duo's bedroom and then throughout the entire morning the blonde related to his friend all the things that had happened in his absence, adding his thoughts and feelings at each moment to try and make Duo understand just how messed up he was. When he finally finished the American could only gap replaying the whole story in his head until he came up with something to say.

"You're telling me that, in two days, the guy went from defying and snarling to respecting and understanding? Man, you really should start a slave taming business."

"Duo, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course, I did!" the braided man replied with indignation. "And I think he's falling for you." His smile did nothing to improve Quatre's mood, instead it made him frown.

"How could he be? He's threatened to kill me. He's refused to kiss me. He's mocked me… How does all that make you think he's falling for me?"

"Come on, Quat'! You were the one who taught me to analyze people's feelings through their actions. He's falling for you but he doesn't want to so he pushes you away as best as he can."

"Okay… I can't believe you just thought all that."

"I do think sometimes, you see." Duo chuckled but it quickly turned into a sigh when he saw his friend's expression harden again.

"I'm not sure you're right about that though… And let's not forget Trowa."

"Hadn't you already decided to break up with him?"

"Yes, but he's such a nice guy and I do like him a lot." The blonde looked straight into his friend's eyes. "Wouldn't it be a mistake?"

"Well… Who knows?"

"That's why I hate this situation so much." Quatre shook his head distressed.

"It's lunch time now so why don't we head to the dinning room? Maybe, after you listen to what Rashid and I have to say, you'll find it a lot easier to make a decision…"

The blonde didn't have a good feeling about that, Duo sounded too serious for his liking and the tense silence that took charge of the room as they started to eat didn't make things any better. Zoraide sat on her usual chair by the corner, her quiet reassurance the only thing Quatre could hold on to when Rashid turned a grave look towards him.

"What were you thinking? Moving the slave to a guest room?" there was more concern than anger in his tone which the blonde was grateful for. He didn't think he could stand anger in his current state of nerves.

"Did you see where he was sleeping? That place cannot be considered a bedroom."

"That's where slaves are supposed to sleep! They're dangerous and that's why you have to keep them as far from you as possible."

"Heero's not dangerous." Quatre maintained his normal tone, he had nothing concrete in which to base his statement but his heart had never failed him.

"Isn't he? The man who sold him to Mr. Maxwell has been sent to prison for selling slaves who should be dead… Murderers."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Heero's one of those murderers."

"We went to the prison…" Duo interrupted before a heat argument started. "and we talked to the guy… He admitted he was making quite a lot of money from selling the slaves that people gave him to kill. He was proud of what he had achieved."

"But what about Heero?"

"He doesn't have many slaves who stayed with him for years so he remembered the brat very well." Said Rashid as he pushed away his empty plate. " 'Too intelligent to be a slave.' He said. 'He was hard to sell.' I asked him about the slave's past, where he'd come from, if he had indeed killed someone. The man laughed obviously pleased with whatever knowledge he had."

"Rashid almost punched him then…" the braided man tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably as he remembered the older man's barely restrained expression at the occasion.

"When he finally calmed down…" the Arabian resumed the story giving Duo a not very friendly look. "He put on a hideous smile and said, 'He did not kill just anyone… Do you remember the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's mysterious death? It's been some ten years now… His wife gave me the slave right after and asked me not to say a word about it. Now, could you, please, get me out of here?' and that was the end of our little conversation."

"I can't believe that…" Quatre had to shook his head to clear it. "Couldn't he be lying?"

"Whether he was lying or not the important thing is that we get rid of the slave as soon as possible."

"No. We won't do anything until I've heard Heero's version."

"He may lie."

"That's for me to judge." The blonde stood up. "But I'll go to the police station right away and make a few inquiries about Mr. Darlian's death."

"I'll go with you. It's been some time so there should be no need for them to hide information from us." Duo said already on his feet.

"I'll let the boy know you'll be needing him when you're back." Said Zoraide with her gentle smile, and Quatre nodded before turning to leave. Rashid shook his head in resignation, his young master would never change.

The walk to the police station was short and uneventful as the American related a few more moments of the journey to his friend. At the station, the blonde was received and treated like a king for the Chief Inspector was a big admirer of his father. He led them to a small back room where they would be able to speak privately.

"So," the old Inspector sat behind an oak desk crossing his fingers in front of his tanned face. "how may I help you, Mr. Winner?"

"We've been doing a research on important politicians and figures that marked our continent's history during the last two decades." He made a brief pause to make sure the older man had understood him, as nothing was said he continued. "And we came upon one Mr. Darlian, who died about ten years ago…"

"Yes, I remember Darlian. I used to work in Cairo when he was killed. I helped in the investigation."

"You did?" the two young men smiled in delight. "Then you will be sure to help us!"

"I'm not so sure." The Inspector shook his head as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "Would you mind if I smoke?" the blonde motioned him on, and when the cigarette was lit the older man leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression as if reliving his past. "There was a lot of blood… Too much in fact to belong only to the victim but the wife insisted it had been suicide, even though we could find no weapon by the body. The daughter had been talking to her when we arrived… I have no doubt that they were planning their lie. They may have been trying to protect the culprit or they may have committed the crime themselves… But there were no proofs and I guess it's too late for conclusions now."

"That sounds messy…" Duo commented with a frown.

"Very." Quatre agreed standing and offering his hand to the Inspector. "Thank you. That'll be of great help to our research."

After the blonde promised the older man that he and his father would visit more often, they headed home and straight to the study while Rashid went after Heero. They had discussed everything that had been said until then on their way home, formed a dozen different theories but only one person would be able to confirm anything.

When Heero entered in the room he found two pairs of eyes immediately on him. Quatre didn't hold his gaze for long, probably still ashamed of what had happened the night before, but the braided man did and he looked awkwardly serious. Rashid pointed him a chair and even though he had previously disobeyed him, this time, he found no strength to do so.

"We want you to tell us exactly what happened to Mr. Darlian." The older man said sitting beside the slave.

"Please." The blonde added not wanting that to be an order.

Heero watched all of those men carefully. Rashid seemed sure of his guilt, Duo looked merely curious, but Quatre… The slave could see hope and worry in his eyes. It was the first time someone actually wanted to hear _his _side of the story, the first time he hadn't been immediately convicted.

"I'll tell you everything as it happened."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: **A little late but still… Here it is! This is actually a continuation of that dream from chapter 4 and it may have one or two scenes from the anime. It seems they're finally getting somewhere… Where? Don't ask me. I have no idea. XD

_**Chapter 7**_

_When a second then third shot sounded, Relena panicked, she ran to the house meeting her mother, who had been awaken by the noise, standing nervous by the door. She grew even more pale when she saw her daughter coming from that same direction._

"_What happened?" she grabbed the girl's shoulders as if checking for wounds._

"_Mom, please, you have to come. Hurry!" Relena held her mother's hand tightly as they ran back to the stables._

_The scene they found was more than shocking. Mr. Darlian lied on the ground with blood still flowing from the hole in his chest. The slave had obviously tried to stop the bleeding but in vain. He was kneeling by the body, staring blankly at the gun in his hands, he had thought about running away but the hole in his own leg prevented him from doing it._

"_Oh, my God!" Mrs. Darlian covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "You… You murderer!"_

"_No, mom!" the girl seized her mother's forearm and stared at her with pleading eyes. "It was an accident!"_

"_An accident? Your father's dead!" she turned to her daughter with indignation in her usually gentle face. "He can't walk, lock him in there while I call the police." Before running back to the house she pointed the unoccupied coachman's bedroom to the girl._

_Relena turned to the slave once her mother was gone and, ripping a piece of her dress she tied it around his wound. Then helping him to his feet she walked to the small bedroom where, unable to stand for long, he immediately sought a chair._

"_You're quieter than usual…" she said, the horrid thought of it not being an accident finally crossing her mind. "Was it really an accident?"_

_He lifted his gaze and his eyes found hers, for a second he looked confused but then he seemed to understand the real meaning of her question and all hope left him. His eyes fell back to the blood stained gun he still held and he wondered if he should throw it away or point it to his temple._

_The girl left, she went after her mother to explain exactly what had happened. Mrs. Darlian thought it would be a scandal if it was discovered that her daughter almost ran away with the slave, so she lied. Her husband would forgive her because it was for Relena's sake. The following day she would hand the young man to the slave executioner, pay the man to be quiet and her problems would be forever over._

"That was what happened. If you don't believe me and want to follow Mrs. Darlian's steps… I can't honestly blame you."

"I'm not sure I believe you." Said Rashid walking towards the door and opening it. "But I don't want to be responsible for an innocent man's death." With that he left them. Quatre sighed, and Duo stared at the once more closed door with a puzzled look.

"Well, Rashid may not believe you, but I do, man. I believe you." The American slapped Heero on the back earning himself a glare, though not as filled with hatred as usual. They then turned to the blonde, who still had to speak, and he squirmed under their expecting gazes.

" I… I have believed in you since the very beginning, that won't change now." The silent understanding that had existed between them the night before was still there, but, as comforting as it was, it shouldn't, and they knew it.

"Permission to leave." Heero asked bowing lightly to Quatre. That sudden submission showed just how affected the slave truly was by his brought up past.

"You can go."

"I think you two are more entangled than I had thought." Duo commented once Heero was gone.

"What makes you think so?"

"You still need to ask? You were having a whole conversation just staring at one another!"

"I guess we are strengthening our binds even as we try to break them." The blonde gave his friend a defeated smile.

"Maybe it's fate." The American shrugged. "Maybe it's no longer in your hands to decide such things."

"You've been unusually philosophical lately."

"Actually, Zoraide was the one who told me that when I was about to lose my job last year."

"Zoraide did?" Quatre chuckled. "It does sound like something she'd say."

"Now, go after him."

"What?" the blonde gapped. "You gave me all those nice advices so that you could tell me to 'go after him'?"

"Uh…" Duo replayed his friend's words in his head and nodded. "Yep! That's pretty much it."

Quatre sighed again. "Duo, you know I can't. Trowa will be here the day after tomorrow… And let's not forget Rashid… What would he say? Not to mention my father! He hardly accepts Trowa, imagine with I get involved with a slave! He's sure to kill me."

"Jeez, man! Calm down."

"Can't you see just how complicated this really is?"

"Then what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Wait for Trowa maybe."

The braided man opened his mouth to contest but a knock on the door stopped him. It was Zoraide. She announced that the dinner was served and asked for her young master's permission not to be there, some things required her attention. Quatre looked extremely curious but didn't ask anything, simply giving her his authorization.

Zoraide didn't have any family left, her husband had long passed away and her son had gone to war and never come back, so she got easily attached. In less than a week she had already developed the need to take care of Heero, it didn't matter that he was a grown up man or that she barely knew him, she cared just the same.

He was at the garden, as usual, staring thoughtfully at the desert that stretched endlessly beyond the stone walls. She walked towards him in her slow manner, smiling at how similar he and Quatre were, the blonde would always go to that garden whenever he needed to think.

"You should allow yourself to be vulnerable once in a while…" she said walking past him towards the bench, she was far too old to stand still for long.

"Life taught me not to."

"It must be hard… looking so strong all the time." Her apron was a little rumpled; she ran her hands through it mechanically smoothing the fabric. "You're far too wise for your age."

"Suffering matures people." He remained static.

"So it does."

"Why aren't you in the dinning room?"

"Because you need me here." She could her him snort but could also see the smile on his face. "Give it a chance."

"I have. Once. Ten years ago. It turned out very badly to all those involved."

"Oh, but you should consider that the people involved now are different from those who were involved then."

"Not as much as you think, madam."

Zoraide chuckled. "You use formality as a way to distance yourself from people. Am I right?"

Heero knew he should've been mad, instead he smiled. "Getting closer to others is a big mistake… I had thought myself stronger than this."

"If you allow yourself to feel and to make mistakes, maybe then you'll grow genuinely stronger."

"I didn't ask for your advice." He said respectfully before heading away. "But I thank you."

The old woman kept smiling as she stood and made her way back to the kitchen, she had faith in that young man and she knew he'd do the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **Ha! Finally a longer chapter! I deserve a prize for this. XD This was real fun to write thanks to the main dialogues… The first crazy, the second puzzling. Or so I thought as I worked on them. Thanks to my best buddy, Leon, a future worldwide famous botanist, for all the information on desert wildflowers.

_**Chapter 8**_

He laid on his bed that morning, staring at the white ceiling and wondering what exactly he was doing to solve that messy situation he'd gotten not only himself, but apparently everybody else as well, into. The most obvious solution would be to just sell Heero and forget any of that had ever happened. He knew that, but his wish was to restore the slave's freedom, it had always been since the very moment he'd been presented with the man. No, it had nothing to do with the feelings he _didn't _have for Heero. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"What the hell am I thinking?" enraged he threw the pillow across the room, dropping an arm over his face. The silence may not have answered his question but it still felt strangely comforting, like an old confidant. "When did I start having feelings for him?"

Angry at Heero and Duo and himself he finally got up to start the day. It was still early but already incredibly hot, with people on the streets avoiding the merciless sun at all costs. He was on his way to the dinning room, walking as fast as he could to allow the frustration out of his system. He didn't expect fate to have other plans for him.

"Damn!" he swore when he ran straight into someone, he looked up ready to apologize but it turned into more swearing when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Isn't it too early for you to be tormenting me already?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, that had certainly been unexpected. "And how, may I ask, am I tormenting you?"

"I did _not _give you permission to speak." There was a pause and the blonde took a deep breath. "How can you always be so collected?"

"I—"

"No." Quatre raised his hand. "You're not supposed to answer." The words were begging to be spoken, he could feel them coming, he could see the slave's confusion as he tried to stop himself from bursting out. "Why do you do this to me?" he was rambling, he'd surely need therapy after that. "Answer!"

"What? Why do I do what?"

"Why do you look at me like that?" he didn't give Heero the time to answer, he just threw his hands up exasperated. "Fuck this! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…" he resumed his walk to the dinning room, shouting over his shoulder, "And put a shirt on!"

The corridor was again immersed in a silence broken only by the chirping of birds outside. It took Heero a couple minutes to recover though he still didn't understand what had happened. He shook his head wondering if he could possibly be dreaming… As expected he wasn't. What had all that babbling really meant? Why did he torment the blonde? How could he be so collected? Why did he look at him like… like what?

"It makes no sense." He muttered to himself before deciding to let it go, he had asked Zoraide if he could help with anything, and she, seeing how lost he looked, had told him to go shopping and handed him a small list.

The streets were completely empty thanks to the excessive heat so he walked to the market and back without problems. He couldn't really let it go though… He kept thinking about what happened… About how cute Quatre had looked babbling like that, or about how he'd wanted to shut him up with a kiss. He could've laughed at that thought but instead reproached himself for it. When he finally arrived, Rashid lectured him about going out without permission to which he merely raised an eyebrow. He could still hear the Arabian man mumbling as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Zoraide lifted her eyes from whatever she was cooking and pointed her knife towards one of the corners. "You can leave those there."

"Anything else?"

"You're really used to following orders, aren't you?"

"You could say that." Heero shrugged.

"Well… There's a huge pile of clothes to be washed but the sun's been too hot lately for an old woman like me." She smiled motherly. "Here, have lunch before you start."

Duo still couldn't believe Quatre had talked him into helping with his paper work… The blonde himself was doing nothing but sitting there, staring at something only he could see and having an inner argument he was obviously displeased with. The American didn't ask anything, he knew his friend would eventually say something about it, all he had to do was wait, as difficult as that was for someone as impatient as him.

He stared down at the paper long enough to know that that document was about a new bridge being constructed somewhere he didn't really know where was. They were asking for Mr. Winner's permission so that they could start working. Duo put the paper on the "requests" box and, heaving a bored sigh, started drumming his fingers against the hard wood of the desk. It didn't take long for Quatre to notice that.

"How long have we been here?"

"Forever." The braided man yawned making his friend smile.

"At least three hours I should think… Why don't you go and ask Zoraide for some tea?"

"Tea? I'd rather have a pool of ice cubes."

"_Iced _tea then."

"Right…" Duo stood up slowly practically dragging himself to the door. "In America it, at least, rains."

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved his friend away and started signing the papers he'd been neglecting.

He felt horrible for what he'd done that morning, but he wasn't sure how to apologize… What if Heero asked him why he had done that? Or what he had meant with those confusing words? What would he say? How could he explain such shameful behavior?

"Focus, focus." He had to remind himself when his thoughts interrupted his reading for the thousandth time that day.

"Can you believe Zoraide made me carry this thing all the way from the kitchen?" the door opened and the American came in placing the tray on the desk. "What?"

"Nothing." The blonde abandoned his pen, he wouldn't do any reading that day.

"It's heavy!"

"Did you see Heero?"

"Zoraide said he was washing the clothes." Duo laughed. "Can you picture such a thing?"

"I probably shouldn't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I have to talk to him." Quatre played with the many papers covering the desk, trying to look busy enough for the other man to drop the subject. It didn't work.

"Talk? About what? I thought you said you were done with him."

"I owe him an apology because I was very rude to him this morning."

"You? Rude?"

"I just didn't wake up very happy, that's all." The blonde didn't want to sound harsh but remembering how he'd acted and the embarrassment he'd felt afterwards only upset him more.

"Okay, okay." The braided man raised his hands in an attempt at peace and Quatre looked down muttering an apology.

"I'm not sure how to do this, Duo."

"Go there, tell him you're sorry then leave."

"But what if…"

"Quatre, stop! I can't stand to see you so fucking insecure! You're the guy who makes the decisions fast and surely. You're strong and confident!" Duo took a deep breath while his friend stared at him wide eyed. "Now go there and do it."

"You're right!" he stood up suddenly, with renewed strength, and marched out of the study as Zoraide's words played in his head over and over again.

'_Sometimes it's better not to think too much and just allow things to happen.'_

He found Heero sitting at the porch with a water filled basin just as Zoraide had been a couple days before, the slave stood up and cracked his back as the blonde approached him. He was still shirtless, Quatre couldn't help but notice. Their eyes met almost immediately, and the blonde felt his confidence slowly dissipating. Heero merely stood there as if waiting for orders.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, but then felt the need to add, "For this morning."

"That's past already." The slave sat once again and, after a quick glance at the abandoned basin, turned his eyes to the empty street.

"So is she." Quatre sat beside the other man, who eyed him slightly puzzled. "Or am I mistaken?"

Heero looked away again; he couldn't get angry at that man. "She is past."

The distant sound of music and laughter was brought by the wind from the market. "I do love this place." The blonde smiled. "The people are always happy and you can contemplate the beauty of nature wherever you look, even the heat is good somehow… I'm just sad we don't have flowers…"

"Flowers don't adapt very easily."

"No… I did try planting all kinds in the garden but they never lasted long."

"Did you try _susan al bahr*_? It's a Mediterranean flower, a member of the _Amaryllidaceae_ family, quite common in Israel."

"How do you know all that?" Quatre couldn't help but gap. The slave smiled discreetly.

"Before I belonged to Mr. Darlian, I belonged to a biologist."

"Was he your first owner?"

"No, I had already belonged to an old lady. A musician."

"So…" the blonde hesitated for a moment. "You could not have been more than ten when your family sold you."

"Actually, I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Why won't you let me set you free?" his eyes betrayed all the angst he felt. It pained Heero to see that but there was nothing he could do. It was too late and so he said. "It's never too late. Why would it be?"

"Because we are about to cross some boundaries and we won't be able to go back." He stared at Quatre seriously, his tone slightly lower than usual.

"I'm willing to cross them." The blonde leaned closer, adding in a whisper, "Are you?"

"Am I?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead he tentatively pressed his lips against those so close. He had expected Heero to pull away like he'd done the first time, but he pushed back eagerly allowing Quatre to feel the heat emanated from him. They deepened the kiss almost immediately, seeking an intimacy so desperately needed. When they realized though just how fast they were advancing, they pulled away, eyes meeting as they regained their breaths.

"I…"

"You should go." The slave interrupted him.

"I should." He whispered with a nod, before entering he still turned around wanting nothing more than to forget about time, about duty, about right and wrong and sit there beside that man forever. As he closed the door behind him he realized he had made a decision and he couldn't be happier, he just hoped Trowa would understand.

*The **susan al bahr**, scientifically known as _Pancratium maritimum_, is actually, as its own name says, a flower that grows near the sea. In this case though using a little, or maybe a lot of imagination we're going to transfer it to the desert.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: **Nothing much to say today… Just that I've wanted to eat _falafel _for some time now, real Arabian food, you know? Ah! That's something. But I'll stop babbling now and let you guys read. Please review when you're done. ;)

_**Chapter 9**_

"Will you wait for me?" Quatre waited for an answer, beside him Heero frowned.

"You're telling me you will be breaking up with your boyfriend, for me?" a very confident nod. "I can't let you do this."

"Why?" the blonde was more confident than ever, he replayed the kiss from the day before in his head and was quite sure it'd been reciprocated. He even got chills just thinking of it. "Don't you want this?"

"What _I _want does not matter."

"It does to me."

Heero turned to the other man and, seeing the resolution in those green-blue eyes, he sighed. "We have to do what's right, Quatre. We have to do what's best. That guy can give you a future. I'm just a slave."

"Stop finding excuses and just answer my question! Do you want this?"

"No, I don't."

"Liar." Their eyes met, a trace of anger flowing between them. "Will you wait for me?"

For a second time during that conversation, he sighed. Why did he have to be so weak under that gaze? It was the same as with Relena… No. It was worse. He craved that power, that confidence emanating from the blonde along with the love he was offering. Unable to deny it any longer he simply nodded. Quatre smiled and turned to leave but, before he stepped into the corridor, he turned around, his smile widening.

"You just called me by my first name. For the first time."

"Did I?" the slave shrugged, but smiled to himself. Such a small, thoughtless thing and yet it had caused so much happiness. He'd surely never understand it… He didn't really want to.

As midday approached, Duo could clearly see his friend become twitchier and twitchier. They had been sitting at the porch enjoying the slightly cooler breeze that was sure to bring rain within the next days. In the desert, rain was always a good reason to celebrate, and the American was looking forward to it.

"Do you think it'll rain soon?" he asked trying to make conversation. Quatre who had started pacing stopped and closed his eyes to feel the breeze better.

"In two or three days I should think, you party animal."

"A party is always good."

"If you say so…" the blonde resumed pacing.

"Maybe we should throw a welcome party for Trowa."

"No."

"Come on, man! Lighten up! It's supposed to be funny."

"Funny how?"

"Throw… Trowa… Get it?" Duo gestured as if to show just how much sense it made.

"Your jokes used to be better."

"That's because the audience also used to be better."

Quatre granted him a fake laugh as he finally regained his sit, though he was obviously still restless, eyes darting to one side of the road and then to the other.

"Relax. He's not even here yet." The American patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yes, he is…" the blonde pointed down the road and bit his lip. "And he's coming from the market which means…"

"He's bought presents."

"How can I break up with him when he's being so nice?"

"Think about Heero."

"Good!" pause. "No… I'm cheating on him!"

"You didn't do anything." Duo waved his concerns away.

"We kissed."

"You what? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't remember." He justified in a hurry, taking a quick look at the slowly approaching figure.

"Was it that forgetful?"

"Not at all." Another quick look and Quatre started fidgeting.

"Describe it. One word."

"Hot. Very hot."

"It was one word." The American looked down the road himself. "Was it that good?"

"Not now." The blonde stood smiling. Duo copied his movements and within less than a minute Trowa was climbing up the stairs with a smile of his own.

"Trowa! Long time no see, huh?" the braided man hugged him briefly.

"It's really been a long time." He turned to Quatre then, his eyes softening.

"I'm glad you're back." The blonde said returning the hug, he knew Trowa would kiss him next, they had gone through that countless times, so he quickly turned towards Duo. "Now you'll be able to help us with father's paperwork." he chuckled nervously when he saw the confused, almost hurtful, look on his boyfriend's face. It would only get worse.

"Your father isn't here?" they started making their way to the dinning room where lunch would soon be served.

"No and he won't be back for at least another week."

"He left the day after I arrived…" the American interrupted noticing the atmosphere was starting to get awkward. "I wonder if he was running away or something… He really hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Quatre patted his friend on the shoulder as he laughed. "He only complains about you being noisy and bringing troubling presents."

"What was it this time?" Trowa asked joining the conversation, to his surprise both other men were suddenly quiet.

"Huh…" Duo turned a worried look to the blonde. "What was it? That I gave you."

"Spoiled _falafel_?"

"That was before." Said Trowa mentioning the letter he'd received from Quatre, at the beginning of that year, and how the blonde had complained about the sickness caused by the present.

"Yeah, that's right…"

"Dirty linen sheets." The American cut in before their lie could be completely discovered. "They really looked nice those sheets…"

"You already got rid of them, I suppose."

"We were too disgusted to keep them."

"Well, let's just hope that the presents _I _give you are not as troubling."

Zoraide was waiting for them in the dinning room, at the sight of Trowa her face lit up and she hurried to give him a hug. She asked about his trip, the places he had been to and how long he would stay. To the last question the answer was a shrug but Quatre knew what it meant… He wouldn't stay for long.

During their meal the blonde was distant, thoughtful. He remembered all the good moments he had shared with Trowa since their first meeting at the circus until the last time they had been together. It surprised him that the sad moments, the fights and arguments did not come rushing back to him as well. Had they not been meaningful? Or had he buried them in the darkest recesses of his mind? He suddenly felt a deep sadness at knowing that it would all be over… All they had built together…

"She really said that?" Duo's surprised tone brought him back from his thoughts.

"She did. She's obviously not over you yet." Trowa was smiling but, when his green eyes met Quatre's, the blonde could see concern and wonder. "Is there any chance that you could get back together?"

"Hum… No. I don't think so."

There was silence for a while as they finished eating. Quatre remained distant, and the American watched Trowa grow worried and even a little suspicious. He nudged his friend, nodding when their eyes met. It was a sign that he would leave them so that they could settle everything between them in private, but even as he left the young maid came in, and the blonde closed his mouth without saying a word.

"Should we move this to the study?" Trowa asked sensing that something important had to be discussed, something he didn't know what was but he knew was there.

"Yes, please." When they were already on their way and far enough from the scrutiny of the maid, Quatre added matter-of-factly: "We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: **A little bit later than I had intended but I've been quite busy… Did not even have the time to reread it so I can only hope it doesn't have to many "screaming" mistakes. I've been trying to find a way to divide the parts of the chapter because the ones I've tried so far disappear when the chapter is posted. This time I'll go with Xs. XD

_**Chapter 10**_

The door opened, then closed and there was silence. Quatre walked towards the desk and ran his hands over the top, trying hard to keep calm and weighting his words carefully. When he finally found the courage to turn around, Trowa was still standing in front of the door, his eyes piercing, demanding an explanation. The sun felt awkwardly cold considering the burning sun outside.

"I know your job requires that you travel during a good part of the year… I know it's not your choice to make but," he stopped to evaluate his audience's reaction, he could guess nothing. "I can't stand this anymore."

Trowa watched the blonde for some time, he had a strong feeling that his job wasn't the only reason behind that speech but he hoped, he honestly hoped he was mistaken. "Is that all this is about?" he walked towards the other man and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Because, Quatre, I could find a new job here. One that doesn't require traveling at all."

"Trowa, I…" Quatre shook his head as he tried to figure out what to say. Finally, he took a deep breath and, looking anywhere but at those green eyes, he said: "No, that isn't all this is about."

The loss of Trowa's hands on his shoulders did not surprise him at all. He managed to lift his gaze once again as the other man backed away from him until he was sitting on the sofa next to the door, elbows resting on his legs and hands joined in front of his face.

"Is it Duo?" he asked refusing to meet the other's gaze.

"What?" the blonde wondered if he had heard right.

"The one you're leaving me for. Is it Duo?"

"Duo? No! No, not Duo."

"Then who?"

One question, one simple question and yet he had no idea what to say, he had not thought about it the way he should have. When he had rehearsed his few lines he had decided not to lie but, as he looked at the defeated man sitting a couple steps from him, he couldn't tell him he was leaving him for a slave.

"You don't know him." Quatre expect him to protest, to demand a name but he simply sighed wearily.

"So this is the end…"

"I was hoping we could still be friends." The blonde took a step forward, he was being honest.

"Friends? It is not as a simple friend that I love you!"

"Maybe time…"

"Do you love him?" Trowa interrupted. He still wouldn't meet the other man's eyes. "Or is it just a whim?"

"I think I do." Quatre hesitated, but it felt so surprisingly right to be saying that that he needed to repeat it, more to himself than anyone else. "I think I love him."

"That's all I needed to know." He stood up, green eyes suddenly buried into the blonde's green-blue ones. "I'll be gone as soon as I get my things."

"Trowa, wait… Stay. The circus will be leaving again soon, won't it?" Quatre seized the other's arm not allowing him the time to answer. "Stay. I owe you at least that. Rashid has prepared a room for you next to Duo's."

"Fine. I'll stay." He turned to leave, adding over his shoulder: "But just until I find another place."

Left alone the blonde allowed himself to collapse on the sofa and the tears to fall. The room still felt uncomfortably cold but now at least he could hear the birds chirping outside, Zoraide singing as she did her chores and not only the beating of his racing heart. The scary silence was gone as was the weight on his shoulders.

A gentle knock on the doorframe caught his attention. "May I come in?" the American asked and he nodded turning away for a moment to wipe away his tears. "How did it go?"

"I'm not sure. I still haven't given it a thought."

"That bad, huh?" Duo flopped down beside his friend.

"He asked if it was you I was leaving him for."

"Me?" he couldn't help but laugh. Quatre soon joined him, and the room warmed up significantly. "And what did you say?"

"I said we will invite him to our wedding."

The braided man half snorted, half laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling happy enough to make jokes again."

"So am I." he patted his friend on the shoulder before standing up with a groan and walking to the desk.

"What if he discovers?"

"Discover what?"

"About Heero. You don't think you'll be able to keep that a secret forever, do you?"

"No, but I don't really wanna think about what's going to happen." Green-blue eyes narrowed watching the garden through the window, then lit up with a smile.

"Now, you still have to tell me about that 'very hot' kiss…"

"Yes," Quatre turned on his heels, quickly making his way to the door. "let me just steal another one and then I'll be able to give you a better analysis."

"Hey! You're avoiding the question!" Duo yelled after the blonde but already too late to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trowa paced the bedroom trying to get a grip on himself. Was he angry? Yes, no doubt, but not really at Quatre. Was he sad? Not as much as he supposed he should be. Jealous? He would be more if he knew his rival. There was so much going on inside his head… But the one question he couldn't answer was: "Why?". He travelled too much. Yes, he knew that but he was willing to change it! He could not think of any other mistakes he may have committed which meant the fault lay almost entirely with this unknown man.

Who was he? Probably a newcomer or Trowa would've already known about him. Was he rich? Not necessarily. Quatre had more than enough money as it was. Irresistibly good looking? Older? Younger? Professionally successful? A doctor? A lawyer?

He had already imagined all kinds of things when Rashid knocked on his door announcing that dinner would soon be served. With a nod and a wave of his hand he sent the older man away, only then the thought struck him… Could it be him? Could it be Rashid?

Hitting his forehead with his open palm and shaking his head lightly, he walked into the dimly lit corridor. "I must be going crazy." He looked to one side and then the other, a little fresh air may be good for him before he had to face the blonde again. That thought made him head towards the garden instead of the dinning room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you spend so much time here?" Quatre asked playing with the grass under his hands. They were once again sitting under his favorite tree, contemplating the slowly gathering clouds.

"I should ask you that very same question." Heero answer with a small smile, earning a glare that only made the smile widen. "It's cooler here than inside, and I can't get used to the heat."

"You told me you're not from here but you didn't tell me exactly where you're from…"

"No, I didn't."

"So…"

"I can't remember much."

"Come on! Tell me." The blonde punched the other man on the arm lightly. "It's an order."

"An order, huh? Fine." He took a deep breath looking up at the sky as if his memories had been hidden there. "I remember the snow in winter and the cherry blossoms in Spring…"

"Do you remember your parents?" Quatre rested his head comfortingly on the slave's shoulder.

"I remember an old lady kneeling at the porch with a cup of steaming hot tea between her hands. She would smile and ran a steady hand over her white hair, just to make sure her bun was still in place."

"Was she your grandma?"

"I don't know." Heero smiled sadly and pulled the blonde closer to him.

For some time they simply reveled in that close proximity allowing a comfortable silence to settle between them. Quatre took the other's free hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Heero, I…"

The sound of breaking ceramic startled them. They were on their feet in a second and could easily identify the origin of the sound, a broken vase lay on the floor right under one of the many windows which allowed them to see the dark corridor. Quatre sighed in relief, but Heero's eyes narrowed. Someone had been watching them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: **Yet another addition to this little piece of work. Well, maybe not so little anymore. XD This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful Karine who suggested I used a scorpion instead of a rat or a spider or… And to my BF, Leon, who wanted a fist fight which I ended up not writing. XP I'm not sure you guys know, but scorpions are not as dangerous as Hollywood movies make us think and neither are they giant. They would rather run from humans than attack them.

_**Chapter 11**_

"It went behind that vase." Zoraide said pointing one of the big pieces of ceramic in the corner of the room. The young maid screamed jumping from one foot to the other, her hand tightening around the older woman's forearm.

"Yes, it's here." Heero confirmed bending slowly over the vase. "Give me that broom."

"Are you going to kill it?" the girl asked still hysterical.

"Could you make her shut up?" he asked taking the broom from Zoraide's hands.

"Go to the kitchen, dear, and make yourself useful." The older woman pushed the maid slowly towards the door.

"But there could be more of those there!" she pleaded pointing a shaking hand at the dark corner.

"Oh, for Allah's sake! It's only a small scorpion. It won't kill you."

"Come with me, 'Raide… Please…"

"Go." Heero waved them away, the scorpion was the last of his concerns. He could hear approaching steps. Abandoning the broom and straightening his back he prepared for the unavoidable confrontation.

Trowa walked into the hall and stopped, green eyes filled with rage and yet he appeared to be so under control that the slave couldn't help but to admire him for it. They studied each other carefully as if preparing to attack. No movement was made or words uttered during a seemingly endless time.

"But where could—." Quatre froze as he entered the room, the American bumping against him.

"You could at least warn me when you're going to break like that!" Duo commented regaining his balance with some effort, he would've resumed his complaints if he hadn't looked over the blonde's shoulder and seen what was happening.

"Tro—."

"A slave?" that question seemed to echo even in the crowded hall. "You…" he trailed off, wordless. "A slave?"

"I…" Quatre searched those green eyes for something he didn't know what was, but what he saw was a mixture of anger, sadness and disappointment. What could he possibly say? "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry… You're mad. Mad!" Trowa was starting to lose his self control, and the blonde gulped in fear of what might come next. "Look at him! What can he possibly give you? He's a no one!" he panted, overwhelmed by his own emotions, desperate to regain what he'd lost.

Quatre shook his head, he still didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth anyways but it was Heero who spoke. "He's right, Quatre. You should rethink this."

"No." the blonde took a couple steps until he was standing behind Trowa who stared at the slave with no little surprise. "We've already had this talk and I won't go back on my decision."

"Do be reasonable."

"He may look like a no one to you, Trowa… But I can see far beyond the surface." Quatre smiled when his eyes met Heero's, it was the kind of smile he knew the man had never received and he saw the emotion it awakened in the dark blue eyes. Turning back to Trowa he continued his speech seriously. "You have a past, Trowa, a job, a family… You have a place to go home to. Don't you see?"

"I have to admit that…" he cleared his throat, "No, I don't."

"He needs me more."

"So that's it? Pity?"

The blonde shook his head again. "No, that's just me trying to justify my selfishness. He makes me feel like I'm just another ordinary man and not the only son of the Winner family… He makes me feel needed to the point of being essential... Makes me feel like there's still something to fight for out there... He gives me hope, and I can't let go of that."

"And… what about me? Didn't I make you feel all that?"

"Not all." Quatre smiled sadly, and Trowa sighed.

"I talked to Catherine earlier today… She said I can stay with her."

"So you're leaving?" Duo who had been quiet through all the discussion finally spoke.

"As soon as I've bid my goodbyes to Zoraide." With that he gave them one last look and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow… That was…"

"Intense." The blonde finished for his friend. "What are you doing?"

"There was a scorpion here before this started," Heero justified pushing the vase aside. "but it seems to be gone."

"A scorpion? Seriously?" Duo asked a little too excited. "You think I could scare the maid with it?"

"Just make sure you gag her first." The slave ignored the other men's wide eyed looks as he put the vase back in its place.

"Heero, man, who knew you had a taste for SM?" the American earned a glare that made him take a step closer to Quatre.

"I just can't stand her screaming."

"No screaming. Write that down, Quat'."

Ignoring Duo the blonde approached Heero. "Leave the scorpion alone… Let's go somewhere, just the three of us. I think I need a walk."

"I think you should be here to dismiss him."

"Trowa?" he nodded. Quatre sighed. "Why? I wished you were jealous enough to forbid me to see him again."

"And I wished you would choose him over me."

"Why is it so difficult? Why can't you just allow me to love you?"

"Love?" Heero seemed to contemplate that word, that concept, as if he'd never really given it a thought. If he had been honest, he would've said he didn't believe in such things, but he couldn't be honest… Not with himself or anyone else. "I won't discuss that now."

"What if I order you to?" the blonde threatened, and he patiently waited only to be waved away when his owner realized just how emotionally wasted they were and how tired. "I won't discuss that now either."

Bowing lightly, the slave left them. Quatre took a deep breath, and Duo chuckled. "Don't worry, man. Things will soon fall into their places."

"I hope you're right." He smiled wearily turning to the kitchen door as it opened. Zoraide walked in followed by Trowa. "Duo, could you ask Rashid to bring Trowa's baggage over, please?"

"Don't tell me you still want to talk." Trowa said when the American was already gone.

"No. I just thought I should say goodbye to you decently."

"And what would you call a 'decent' goodbye?"

"I don't want us to part hating each other."

"I don't hate you, Quatre. You did what you judged was best for you, and I can't see how you could've acted differently in a situation such as this."

The blonde meant to say something but Duo and Rashid came in with Trowa's baggage, interrupting his chain of thoughts. When the silence settled once again, he realized his mind was blank.

"You will come visit, won't you?" Zoraide asked laying her gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Whenever I'm in town." He smiled at her before nodding at the others and grabbing his bags. "Farewell."

Unable to move, Quatre simply stared through the open door at Trowa's retreating figure. He felt like a part of him, a long buried one, had died then. "Farewell." He whispered.

"Look!" after a couple silent minutes Duo suddenly ran out into the porch. "It's starting to rain!"

"Rain!" Rashid and Zoraide exchanged smiles before joining the young man outside. The blonde smiled to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He grabbed the hand and pulled it to his waist leaning against Heero with a sigh. Let the skies cry for him this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: **Not much to say about the chapter. Vacations are very good for ficwriters so the next two or three updates should come soon. I'm trying really hard to finish at least writing this story as soon as possible because I'm not sure I'll have the time when classes restart. The problem isn't writing though but typing. I hate typing. XD

_**Chapter 12**_

It didn't rain for more than a day but the people could not have been happier even if it had rained for a whole month. Children ran along the streets giggling as they jumped in the muddy ponds, women walked together chatting excitedly while shopping and old men sat outside their shops and houses smoking quietly.

Duo observed all that as he stood holding the gate open, waiting for his friend who had promised they'd attend that night's celebration together. He waited for a seemingly long time until Quatre appeared at the door looking rather dejected. "He's nowhere." He said stopping beside the American.

"Could he already be there?"

"I think it's more probable that he's hiding to make sure we don't take him…"

"That sounds like him, alright." Duo chuckled. "I can hear the music… We're going to lose the first presentations."

"No, we're not." The blonde grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him along as he started towards the main square.

"But you'll be upset for the rest of the evening if he doesn't come."

"No, I won't." Quatre barely gave him a glance when the American raised incredulous eyebrows. "We'll enjoy as much as we can, after all I'm all yours."

At that moment they finally reached the crowd that had gathered to watch the performances. "Bellydancers!" Duo shouted as he ran towards the middle of the commotion leaving the blonde behind.

"That always happens…" he sighed looking for a bar where he could sit and wait until the other man remembered him. "I should've known better than to come alone with him."

"Ah! Mr. Winner!" a bearded man signaled to him from inside a small restaurant. "Sit here! Sit! It's been a long time since we last talked." The man was on his feet in a second despite his advanced age. He pulled the blonde a chair, making space in his small table.

Quatre hated that man for no other reason but that, whenever they met, he tried to convince the Winner heir of how good a wife his daughter could be. The blonde always did his best to avoid meeting him, always made up all kinds of excuses not to talk to him but, at that moment, as he was so obviously not busy he thought it would be impolite to refuse.

XXX

"I can't believe I finally found you." a drunk Duo flopped on the chair beside him.

"And I can't believe you left me alone again." He protested looking as annoyed as he could manage being as sleepy as he was. People were starting to head home so he guessed it must be pretty late.

"I did? Oh, yeah… Sorry, man. You know how much I love you but there are other interesting fish in this desert as well…"

"You're drunk." The blonde stated simply.

"No…" the American frowned. "I'm not!" then he stood up carefully and added, "I can still walk, see?"

"Yeah… Fish, Duo? In the desert?" Quatre laughed when Duo almost lost his balance, then ran to catch him when he bumped into a luckily empty table. "We should be heading home."

"Perhaps… I _am _a little dizzy…"

"What a horrible breath! What did you drink?" the blonde signaled his goodbyes to the owner of the establishment.

"I'm not sure… The waiter said it was a popular drink… He said everybody was ordering it."

"I guess I don't need to lecture you about drinking something you don't know what is, do I?"

"No! Don't lecture me, mommy!" the braided man said over dramatically.

"Don't be so loud. It's late."

"I wished I had at least gotten a good fuck… What a lame party!"

"Duo, just…" he took a deep breath to calm himself and changed his hold on the other's waist. "Shut up. We're almost there, you won't die if you're quiet for five minutes."

"Should I go to sleep then?" by the fading tone of Duo's voice and the way his body grew heavier Quatre could tell his answer would not be heard. He stopped, he could hold his friend for some time but certainly not carry him home, the American was far too heavy.

"Let me help." a very well known voice said.

"Where did you come from?" the blonde asked surprised as Heero pulled Duo's free arm over his shoulder.

"Rashid guessed something like this might have happened and sent me after you."

"And where the hell were you until now? I wished you had come with us."

The slave avoided the question as they had to change their grip on the American to climb up the stairs to the porch. There were no other words exchanged until they had Duo safely locked in his bedroom.

"Aren't you answering my question?"

"No."

Confusion and hurt were quickly replaced by anger. "Good." was all Quatre said before starting to his bedroom in fast strides. It was a beautiful night, he wished it wouldn't go to waste but supposed it was far too late. Even so he spared a second to look longingly at the moonlit garden and halted. "Flowers…"

"I found an oasis nearby."

"So that's what you were doing…" he turned around feeling guilty but Heero's serene expression made him forget it.

"Go. Take a look at it."

It felt like he was entering a whole new world. A world where the scalding desert sun had been replaced by the silver and gentle glowing moon, where the leaves were greener and the white petals of flowers shone like stars. He kneeled slowly, as if that beauty of nature would run away from him, and traced one of the delicate petals with his finger. Almost immediately his heart fluttered and a smile graced his lips.

"This is…" he shook his head, as he stood, searching for the right words. "I…" he turned to meet the dark blue eyes. "I can't even begin to tell you just how much it means to me."

"There's no need for words." Heero traced Quatre's jaw line just as the blonde had done with the flower's petal.

"With you there never seems to be." he whispered against the other's lips before meeting them with his own. The intensity and desperation with which their first kiss had developed was quickly reawakened as they tugged at each other's clothes. "Wait…" he gasped when the slave's teeth grazed his neck. "Not here…"

"Yes, here."

"I'm…" a sharp intake of breath. "ordering."

"I don't obey your orders anymore."

"What?" Quatre finally managed to pull away slightly. "Since when?"

"Since now."

"Eh?" he smiled teasingly. "Where did all that self-control of yours go?"

Heero smiled back but something was obviously troubling him. He looked away from the blonde, admiring his own work. "I know it's not much but I hope that one day I may be able to give you something better."

A light dawned in the green-blue eyes as Quatre remembered Trowa's thoughtless words the day before. _'Look at him! What can he possibly give you? He's a no one!'. _Those words still troubled the other man. He shook his head unable to hide his smile. So strong a man and yet so insecure. He found it quite cute but even so he wanted to erase all those hidden fears, fears of loving and being loved… A self preserving instinct he had never had the need for himself but that he could understand just as well.

"Come." he gestured towards the door before grabbing the slave's arm and starting to walk. "If you are not obeying my orders anymore than at least do me a favor and stay with me tonight…" he barely saw Heero nod as they entered the dark corridor. "And then tomorrow night, and the night after that too, and the night after the night after…" The blonde continued his speech but Heero could only think of how he'd shut him up when they had finally arrived at Quatre's bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: **What can I say? Just a little bit of character interaction. I'm starting to believe more and more each passing day that my stories are dialogue based… I think I should start working harder on the descriptions.

_**Chapter 13**_

"Feeling better?" Zoraide asked gently as she placed the tray on the bedside table. He sat up, moaning and clutching his head. He could see a tea cup and two pieces of toast, and his sick stomach lurched twice before he had looked away. "You have to eat something, child." she smiled kindly, walking towards the window and opening the curtains.

Duo clutched his head again. The light seemed to burn his eyes for a long time before they had adjusted to the clarity. "Where's Quatre?"

"Still in bed, I should think." folding a blanket she watched the street outside. "But he must be up soon."

"Still in bed? That workaholic? It's a miracle!" he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Then, as an afterthought, he asked: "He isn't sick is he?"

"Oh, no." Zoraide chuckled. "Heero spent the night with him."

"What?" Duo jumped on the bed but had to clutch hid head yet again when it pounded in retaliation.

The old woman shook her head. "Eat your breakfast. I'll send the young master here when I see him."

XXX

They had been lying around and talking nonsense for hours… Not that he didn't like it but he really wanted to stretch his legs. It was his second attempt to get up, the first one had been stopped by Quatre and, even though it had been almost an hour before, the blonde still wasn't willing to let him go.

"You know, it's been a long time since I last neglected my paperwork like this…"

"Yes, and it's been years since I've slept in a bed half as good as this, which doesn't mean I want to spend the whole day in it."

"Don't worry, Zoraide will come save you… eventually. She knows better than to let us skip lunch after having already skipped breakfast." he half chuckled half yawned climbing even more on top of Heero who sighed.

"You're heavy."

"Good try, but I'm not moving."

The slave smiled running a hand along Quatre's spine and through the blonde locks. He had always dreamed of living like that but to actually experience such peace was overwhelming. He felt the need to say something, anything. "Quatre, I…" he started but was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Quatre asked lifting his head so that he could send Heero a worried look. The brown haired man merely shook his head as if to say it wasn't anything important.

"It's me." came Zoraide's voice from the other side of the door. "And I'm coming in."

"'Raide, wait! We're…" but the blonde barely had time to pull the sheets over them, she was already opening windows and picking up clothes from the floor.

"Oh, don't mind me." she waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "I've seen enough naked men during my life."

Heero shrugged. "If you say so…" then stood up reaching for his own clothes.

"Unbelievable…" Quatre muttered as he watched the other man get dressed and then leave but not without smirking satisfactorily.

"You better get dressed yourself…" Zoraide told him as she walked towards the door with a pile of dirty clothes in her arms. "I'll come back for those sheets."

XXX

As the day progressed Duo decided he was well enough to join Quatre in the study for a cup of tea. The weather was still pleasantly cooler than usual and that fact alone seemed to lighten everyone's spirits.

"I really did that?" the American laughed harder at his friend's nod.

"Yes, and I was seriously thinking of leaving you right there when Heero appeared."

"You would abandon me there? Drunk and hopeless? Me, your best friend?" the blonde laughed. "Oh, thank you!"

"I swear I wasn't 'abandoning' you. I was just going to come home and ask Rashid for help."

"I know you were. I know you were."

"But that does not change the fact that you should probably go on a diet."

"Really?" Duo asked skeptically but then burst out laughing. Quatre joined him.

They were still laughing when Zoraide came in with an envelope on a silver tray. She placed the tray on the desk and handed the envelope to her young master, who frowned and stared at the white paper for sometime before finally opening it.

"It's a letter…" he told them. "from father."

"What does it say?" the American asked a little concerned.

"Things didn't go as planned… He's coming home sooner than expected."

"When does he arrive?"

"Tonight." he suddenly felt cold. "'Raide, could you please ask Heero to join us?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet… But we'll think about something."

He crossed the room pulling an afghan from behind the sofa and wrapping it around his shoulders. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Quatre smiled.

"Yes, I am. It's just a bad feeling."

"Well, I don't like your 'bad feelings'."

"Bad feelings?" they turned to the door as Heero entered.

"It's nothing." the blonde said quickly. "Sit down, please. There's something we need to discuss." he awaited until the slave was sitting beside the American and handed him the letter. Only then he realized Heero might not be able to read, so he offered to read it out loud for them both.

"What should we do?" he asked when he had finished.

"I think that should be obvious."

"It's not." Duo shrugged turning to Quatre. "Is it?"

"You want me to sell you."

"Precisely."

"That's not an option."

"Then you should figure this out by yourself." he stood up calmly. "I have given you my opinion."

"Is that so?" the blonde's angry tone made the American give the open door a longing look. "Then let me give you mine. I will talk to my father and I'll convince him to hire you as a normal employee with a significant salary. When you have enough money you can buy your freedom and do whatever you want."

"What if I want to leave?"

"I'm sure you won't."

"Well, then do what you think is best." he walked to the door stopping on the threshold. "And, Quatre…"

"What?"

"I can read." he didn't stay to hear Quatre's apology or to see him blush.

XXX

"It's so good to be home." Mr. Winner said looking around the hall with fondness in his eyes, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"We're glad you're back, sir." Rashid answered entering with the bags.

"And where is my son?"

"The young master said he'd be waiting for you in the study, sir."

"Really?" he sounded amused. "Could you take those bags to my bedroom, Rashid? Thank you. I'll see what your 'young master' needs this time."

Rashid watched as his employer disappeared into the dark corridor. He could only hope that they wouldn't get into yet another fight… Quatre was always the one who hurt the most in the end, and he hated to see his young master sad. With a sigh he grabbed the bags and headed to Mr. Winner's bedroom. At least, if the blonde got hurt, this time he had Mr. Maxwell to comfort him. Rashid needn't worry.

"As if I could do that…" he shook his head readying his nerves for a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: **I realize I said something last chapter about my writing being too "dialogue based"… I couldn't change much in this one. XD But the next is turning out better than expected. And! Since we're nearing the end of the fic, I've started wondering if you would prefer a happy ending or a sad ending… I have to say I'm inclined towards both so, before I write anything, I'd really like to know your opinions. ;) Thanks!

_**Chapter 14**_

"You said I had two weeks. Only one has passed." he protested leaning over the desk towards his father's resolute face.

"Yes, but right before I left I told you to sell the slave before I came back."

"Which was to be in two weeks." his tone showed just how exasperated he really was.

"How much time I did or didn't give you doesn't matter. You should have sold it at the exact day I told you to do it. I thought I had taught you never to leave for tomorrow what you can do today."

"I know that, father." Quatre fell back in his chair. He was being scolded like a little child and it frustrated him.

"So why didn't you do it?" Mr. Winner leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, daring his son to give him a satisfactory answer.

"Because I still believe we can set him free."

"Well, if you are so confident then tell me… How do you expect it to survive? You think someone will hire a former slave?"

"Yes, I do." he stated with conviction making the older man sigh.

"Where will it live? What will it eat? What will it work for?"

"Stop calling him 'it'! He's a person not an object!" the blonde was quickly running out of patience.

"That's my point, son. You are the only one who sees that slave as a person. You are too naïve to accept that former slaves are not well received by society. They were slaves during their whole lives, when you set them free they're lost, they have no idea what to do and there's no longer someone to give them orders. Once a slave, forever a slave."

"How can you say that? You don't even know him."

"I don't need to."

"But I want you to, father. I think you may change your mind."

"Alright." Mr. Winner straightened his back ignoring the younger man's surprised expression. "Bring him here."

XXX

He placed his cards on the table, looking uninterested and said: "Royal flush."

"Man, you're good! Wanna come with me back to America? You could win me some money…"

"It seems to me you have enough money as it is, Mr. Maxwell." Rashid, who had been watching the game, commented.

"Money is never enough." Duo told him matter-of-factly. "You never know when you may need it."

"You just need to manage your money intelligently."

"Not carelessly." Heero added shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, as if you knew something about having money, 'Mr. Slave'." the American mocked but didn't get more than a snort.

It was then that Quatre came in looking nothing but nervous and worried. They all stood up at the sight of him. He merely smiled before asking the slave to accompany him. When they were gone, Rashid took Heero's chair, looking as worried as the blonde.

"Don't worry, old man. Quat' knows how to deal with his dad."

"'Old man'?" the Arabian raised an eyebrow. "Who's the old man?"

"Mr. Winner!" Duo answered quickly. "Mr. Winner's a peevish old man."

"He really is." Rashid started laughing, and the American took a relieved breath. He could only hope Quatre would solve his problem with his father as easily as he had solved his problem with the big Arabian man sitting across from him.

XXX

He stared… and he realized everything. Dark brown messy hair, dark blue eyes, body toned by years of hard labour… Quatre being 'the way he was'… He understood why his son could not sell that slave.

"Asian, huh?" he commented as he circled the younger man. "Must have cost a fortune."

"Indeed." the blonde hurried on to reply, if his father discovered that Heero had been on sale then he'd surely never ever convince him of anything.

"Hard worker?"

"Works more than necessary."

"Does he follow your orders correctly?"

"Yes, he's… perfect." he smiled unconsciously, his eyes buried in Heero's darker ones.

"Perfect, is it? Then I guess we'll be able to put a high price on him."

"Well… I…" Quatre's 'advertising' of the slave turned out to be a bad thing. Heero frowned at the blonde rolling his eyes. "I thought you might want to hire him and… with the money he makes he could eventually buy his freedom."

Mr. Winner stopped circling and started laughing. "Hire him?" he managed to say before he continued laughing. Quatre stared at him as if he was mad.

"Father, please." he seized the older man's arm. "At least give it a thought."

"Let me have a word with him in private." he said after a sigh.

Heero watched as a smile twisted the blonde's lips, a smile filled with hope, but as much as he wanted that hope to contaminate him too he could only feel uneasy and uncertain. It all seemed to be going too smoothly… His experience told him that that could not end well.

XXX

Quatre found Rashid and Duo still playing cards in the dinning room. The Arabian man seemed to have made a small fortune at the American's cost, but Duo wasn't all that bad either. They turned to him as he entered and smiled before returning to their game without a word.

The blonde pulled a chair, though he didn't think he'd be able to pay any attention to his friends. His thoughts had not left the study, not even for a second. He remembered his bad feelings earlier that day, when he had just learned that his father was arriving from his trip… He pushed those feelings away. At that moment, he had to hold on to whatever hope he had left.

He startled when Duo's hand landed on his shoulder. In his anxiety, he had started fidgeting unconsciously. "I think he knows…" he whispered. "about 'you-know-what'."

"Your father? But how?"

Quatre snorted, a sad smile forming in his face. "I bet he thinks I sleep with every good-looking man I come across… even if I have to pay them to."

"Jeez, man! Aren't you making a little too much drama?"

"He may want to get rid of Heero just because of that…" said the blonde shaking his head slowly.

"Because you like him? Your father wouldn't do that, would he?"

"I don't know." he met Rashid's gentle gaze and he saw his own concern mirrored there. "We can only wait…"

XXX

"So…" Mr. Winner circled the desk, sitting in his well-worn chair and intertwining his fingers. "What do you want from my son?"

"What do I…" Heero repeated frowning, that had been unexpected.

"Money? Freedom? Maybe both? Or is it just the pleasure of being in control for once?"

"I want nothing."

"Don't try to fool me. You think I can't see just how intelligent you are? A very dangerous trait to have in a slave." he made a pause as he lit a cigarette, all the way watching the younger man carefully. Heero revealed nothing though, his face remaining emotionless. "What's your plan?"

"There is no plan."

"Then tell me what you want."

"For your son to be happy, that' all I want."

Mr. Winner couldn't hide his surprise, so it wasn't his son who was in love with the slave but the slave who had fallen for Quatre. He smiled to himself, that only made things easier. "Well, then you should know he could never be truly happy with someone like you."

Heero looked down, he had always followed his mind rather than his heart and his mind told him that that man was right… There was no logical reason why someone like Quatre, who had been raised like a prince, would be happy with a slave like him. He had known it since the start, so why had he listened to his heart until that moment?

"I'll have two horses ready by three o'clock." Mr. Winner continued. "You'll ride with me to the closest town where I'll get you in a ship out of the continent. Away from here you may be able to enjoy your renewed freedom. How's that for you?"

"I couldn't ask for more."


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: **Wow… I had never thought that Mr. Winner would turn out to be such a complex character. Honestly, the man has shown so many different parts of his personality during this. I wonder if all parents are like that when it comes to their children… It's like he's in a constant internal battle or something. XD Right, I'll stop going crazy now. I still need to know, if you haven't told me yet, whether you prefer a happy or a sad ending so review!

_**Chapter 15**_

He watched the sleeping form of the blonde with a fond smile but his heart was heavy. In a few minutes he would be leaving, leaving forever without as much as a goodbye. He had betrayed his master, followed someone else's orders and lied. _'I'll be staying.' _he had told Quatre not four hours before and the blonde had smiled hugging him so tight he could barely breathe. If he had died right at that moment, in those loving arms, he would've died a happy man.

The pale skin begged to be caressed; the blonde locks looked so soft and the lips so sweet… He outstretched one hand temptingly but with some effort managed to pull it back clenching his fists. He couldn't afford to wake Quatre. Time was running and he had to leave. He prolonged his look for as long as he could though, until he reluctantly left the bedroom and all his happiness within.

XXX

"Quatre." someone was knocking on the door, he could hear it but it sounded so distant. "Quatre, it's me." it was Duo… Duo was calling him.

He opened his eyes slowly, searching the space beside him for… "Heero?" the bed was empty and cold and that bad feeling hit him again with full force. He jumped off the bed and opened the door with so much strength that the American could only gap at him. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"Quat', man… about that… It's not only Heero who's missing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and Rashid are nowhere either."

"Father took him, Duo…" the blonde walked backwards until he was sitting on the bed. He shook his head, he didn't want to believe what was happening. "I should've known… It was all too good to be true."

"But where could he have taken him?"

"I don't know… To some town where he can sell him I suppose."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Wait for him, discover where he's taken Heero and hope we're not too late."

XXX

Rashid his behind a pile of boxes as he watched Mr. Winner say his last words to Heero. He was glad he had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him or he wouldn't be there witnessing that.

When Mr. Winner had asked him privately to have two horses ready by three in the morning, he had been filled by a strong feeling of loyalty… to his young master, who would be sleeping completely oblivious while his father took away the one he loved. Why Heero was going with him so willingly, without so much as a word, the Arabian had no idea, but what really mattered to him was Quatre's happiness and the fact that he was being lied to.

He had promised himself he would at least talk to Heero if he could not take him back. Mr. Winner left, hidden under his cloak and the light dusk of the still very early morning, and the slave allowed himself to collapse on one of the many abandoned wooden boxes along the pier. Rashid left his hiding place and approached the younger man quietly.

"You do not seem pleased with the decision you made."

Heero didn't turn to him, he merely lifted his head to look at the sea and smiled bitterly. "But I am."

"Why?" that question sounded a lot simpler than it really was and they knew it.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Master Quatre would have wanted to know… if he could have asked you."

At the sound of the blonde's name, the slave couldn't help but sigh. Quatre really would have wanted to know… But what would he have said? Was there an answer the Winner heir wouldn't question? No. That was why he had left without saying a word, because as flawless as his reasoning was to him Quatre always found a way to convince him otherwise.

"It'll be better this way." he paused, studying the Arabian's face. It showed nothing. "For all of us."

"A week ago, perhaps even less than that, I would've immediately agreed with you… Now, though, I'm not so sure anymore." he sat beside the younger man suddenly feeling a paternal need to comfort him. He remembered how important his family's support had been in moments such as this. Heero had no one. "You can tell me what's on your mind, lad."

"I am sure it's the right decision… His father would have never approved of us; it would have been a scandal for someone like him to be with a slave; he would have surely lost a couple friends as well and his job which, deep down, he likes more than any other." his hands were shaking lightly. He stared at them with a frown, he may not be able to see the blood, Darlian's blood, but he knew it was there. "I know it's the right decision and yet I can't feel good about it."

"I think you should have thought a little less about him and a little more about yourself."

"I'm not used to thinking about myself."

"But you should." Rashid patted his shoulder as he stood. "There is still time for you to change your mind. Make sure this is really for the better before you board that ship." He didn't look back as he walked away but he knew Heero's gaze would follow him until he had disappeared in the middle of the quickly growing crowd of sailors and fishermen.

XXX

"Hello, son." Mr. Winner greeted as he halted the horses. Quatre was sitting at the porch looking as aged as his twenty-eight years allowed him and as angry as anyone had ever seen him. His friend stood by the door unusually quiet.

"Where did you take him?" he went straight to the point, jumping swiftly to his feet.

"You certainly know where I took him, so I wonder why you're not on your way yet."

"I needed to be sure."

"Well…" he dismounted offering the reins to the blonde, who only watched, too stunned to say a single word. "Are you going or not?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Whether you go or not makes no difference to me. You are already too late to catch him."

"We'll see." Quatre walked past his father, taking the reins he'd been offered before turning to Duo who had remained motionless during the whole extent. "You coming?"

"Ah…" the American stared at the horses with some hesitation. "I think… That's not really my thing, man."

"I'll see you later then." the blonde jumped on the horse. "And as for you, father… If you still want me to talk to you when I come back, you better hope I'm not that late."

Mr. Winner smiled as he watched his son gallop away, even after all that had happened he couldn't help but to be proud of the young man who would, one day, inherit everything he had.

"What will you do if he brings him back, sir?" Duo asked carefully, for some unknown reason he had always been quite afraid of his best friend's father.

"If he manages to bring that slave back, I think I may… allow him to keep it." he didn't miss the hopeful look that crossed the younger man's face. "But firstly he has to accomplish that and it will be almost a miracle if he does."

The American watched as Mr. Winner walked past him and into the house leaving the remaining horse tied to the fence. Then, in a sudden fit of courage he stuck his tongue at the closed door. "I believe in miracles."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

He rode as fast as he could, pushing the horse further and further. It didn't help much that his father had already gone all the way and back, with that very same animal, during that very same morning. The sun grew hotter and hotter as midday approached and he hid under his light brown cloak as much as he could. He wanted to stop, he spotted a small well not far ahead but his conscience wouldn't allow it, every second was essential. Of course he had considered the possibility of his father having lied to him but he quickly discarded it. They were both very good strategists, the way they planned things was very similar and Quatre didn't see a reason why his father would allow him to take the horse and leave if there was a chance of him getting there on time.

That one thought made him stop, jump off the horse and walk the rest of the way to the well. He leaned against the stones feeling the cool air that came from the dark bottom. "At least it isn't dry…" he commented meeting the horse's understanding gaze. "I don't think we'll make it…" those gentle eyes kept staring at him as if telling him to calm down and reason. "Maybe we should go back…" he sighed picking up the abandoned wooden bucket and lowering it until he had heard it hitting the water at the bottom. He still had to decide what to do next but for now he'd kill his and the horse's thirst.

XXX

People came and went in a never ending stream; women in fancy dresses wearing overly adorned hats followed by strong, yet humble, men carrying heavy bags; dirty sailors fighting hangovers and well dressed men checking their pocket watches as they strode.

His ship had already arrived but people had not been allowed to board yet which somehow made him feel relieved, postponing that one moment when he knew he'd have to decide. Decide between starting a new life in a place where no one knew him, where the whip marks all over his body meant nothing or staying there and pursuing that happiness he had left behind… being a former slave for the rest of his life.

Rashid was right, he had to think more about what _ he _wanted, but in a situation like that he couldn't make a decision without being too selfish or too selfless unless he discussed it with Quatre and that was not a possibility anymore.

A slope was placed and the passengers started climbing, the supposed captain greeting them and checking their tickets. Heero watched that scene with a strong feeling of resignation. He could no longer run. Every meaningful moment of his life came rushing back and he realized he had never before had a chance such as that. He weighted his options carefully again and again and, when the captain announced they would be leaving in fifteen minutes, he stood up, eyes fixed on the ship. He had reached a decision.

XXX

As he stopped his horse by the entry of the pier, Quatre could see many big ships anchored along the way. He knew Heero would be in one of them, his father would rather sell him to a foreigner, someone who would be leaving the country as soon as possible, to make sure the blonde would never see the slave again.

He approached an old man, who sat in front of his shop sewing his fishing net, and asked which ship would be the next to set sail. "It's the old Sehrn Oyounik that's crossing the Mediterranean Sea to Turkey."

"Turkey?" he asked. The old man nodded. No, it couldn't be that ship… Turkey was too close. "And which one was the last to leave?"

"Hm…" the man scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully. "That would be… The King's Pride."

"Where was it headed?" Quatre had to hold back not to grab the other man by the shoulders and shake him. He had a dreadful feeling that it was indeed too late.

"To Australia, I think. Maybe South America."

No more words were needed. He was too late, even so he ran, pushing angry passersby out of the way, until he had reached the end of the platform where he was able to see the ship, a small dark spot slowly disappearing into the horizon. He fell on his knees ignoring the people around asking if he was okay. Tears blurred his view as he kept staring ahead. He felt so tired, exhausted, and all he wanted was to lay down right there and sleep forever. No need to acknowledge what had just happened. No need to think about the future.

"If only I hadn't stopped…" he scolded himself between sobs. "How stupid I was…" the ship had completely disappeared now and he hid his face in his hands as grief took over him. "It's all my fault."

"What is your fault?"

That voice… He turned around jumping on his feet. "Heero…" was all he managed to say as tears of grief turned instantly into tears of relief. Heero was at his side in a moment, his own chest painful at the sight of Quatre's tears, "I thought…"

"I know, I know." he pulled the blonde to him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay. I'm still here."

They were quiet for sometime. Heero fought back his own emotions, he would never have expected Quatre to be there, to disobey his father and risk everything to come after him but the blonde had done so, he was there clinging to the slave as he slowly calmed down.

"What made you decide to stay?"

Heero tightened his hold on the other man even more, breathing against the blonde locks. "I love you."

Quatre closed his eyes, he could feel how nervous the slave was, how hard he was trying to maintain that wall around himself and how miserably he was failing. He wanted to fail, to finally let go of the past and open up to someone else.

"I love you too." the blonde whispered smiling, and the silence stretched between them again. It was Heero's turn to regain control and he did so as quickly and precisely as he did everything else. When he pulled away to look Quatre in the eye, he had his discreet smile in place.

"Should we head home or do you have other plans?"

"Well, since we are already here… There is a very good restaurant nearby. I thought we could have a late lunch, I'm starving and the horse needs rest."

"Maybe we should leave tomorrow then."

"Maybe…" they started making their way to the restaurant the blonde had suggested. "Or maybe we should board the next ship to America and send Duo a letter telling him to meet us there."

"Doesn't sound too bad, but you have responsibilities here…"

"Yeah, I know." Quatre watched the sea as they continued walking, to him it looked like a long road leading somewhere he did not even imagine, somewhere where he could find the peace and happiness he had always dreamed of. "But, I promise you, one day we'll go there."

"To America?" Heero asked puzzled, he had a feeling the blonde meant something else, and he was right for all he got as an answer was a smile.

Quatre chuckled at the annoyed look the other man gave him, stealing a kiss before he resumed walking. "You're a free man now. Have you thought about it?"

"Not really." Heero shrugged falling a couple steps behind as he spotted a ship, it was the kind used for transporting slaves, he had been in ships like that, he remembered the inhuman conditions in which slaved were transported and he remembered the talks about freedom, about what they would do if they could be free men again… What was freedom really supposed to be?

"Come on, Heero!" the blonde shouted, and he realized, looking at those green-blue eyes and breathtaking smile, that he didn't care. He didn't want to be free, he was bound to that man and he was more than happy with it. "What happened? Did you see something interesting?"

"I did." Heero smiled, placing his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "I saw you."

"I think you are spending too much time with Duo…"

"Probably."

They laughed as they entered in the restaurant. Outside the reflection of the sun in the sea water stretched slowly forming a golden road, a road to a bright future.

**FINAL NOTES: **I can't believe it's over… I decided to do a happy ending after my friend said: "Scath, if you don't write a happy ending now then I'll make sure you write a sequel with one!" Well… Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited or even just added this fic to their alerts. You could leave a review at least this time, right? I mean, it's the last chapter! XD One last thing: For those that are interested I have a one-shot that only needs typing, so keep an eye out for it. ;)


End file.
